Retorcido
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Draco Malfoy siente una extraña obsesión por Hermione Granger. Lo cual es riesgoso, ya que él tiene un siniestro y oscuro secreto. Si se acerca demasiado, ella podría descubrirlo. Dark-fic.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K.**_ _**Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**MrBenzedrine**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**AndyGrangerWeasley**_.

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ mención de _**non-con**_. Si eso es de tu agrado, haga clic en el botón de salir. No quiero molestar a nadie, pero, si estás de humor para una historia con toques de terror, ¡diviértete!

**xxx**

Nunca había estado inclinado a hablar con sus víctimas, al menos no a nivel personal, pero esta noche, sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas, brillaban con tanta tenacidad que las palabras querían salir de su boca mientras ella luchaba contra las ataduras de sus muñecas. Simples correas de seda restringían sus manos, pero la forma en que se retorcía contra ellas, despertaba una necesidad primordial de dominio en mí. Hermione Granger nunca ha sido y nunca será sumisa.

—Lucha todo lo que quieras. Me atrevo a decir que prefiero verte retorciéndote, sangre sucia.

Inhala por la nariz lista para responder, pero pronto se da cuenta de que fue en vano; no solo hay un hechizo silenciador en esa gloriosa y delgada garganta, sino también una tira de tela de seda entre esos exuberantes labios. De alguna manera, era estéticamente agradable saber en qué tipo de posición se encontraba y pronto ella también se daría cuenta. Mis ojos se deslizan por la mesa de operaciones en la que ella estaba atada, atrapada por una correa de cuero sobre sus hombros y estómago. Sus piernas se agitaban libres para ser observadas por el mundo y por él. Gran error, porque el movimiento solo ayudaba a exponer lo que había debajo de esa tentadora falda, sin bragas, ya que se las había quitado hace mucho tiempo, antes de que llegaron a esta habitación.

Granger se agita frenéticamente, más lágrimas se derramaban por sus sucias mejillas. Draco sonrío, tomándose su tiempo, permitiéndole a Hermione ver la variedad de equipos médicos que él poseía. Cuchillos, agujas, unas cosas que parecen ser inofensivas, pero realmente no lo eran. Ella se da cuenta de lo que Draco planea hacer cuando recogió su utensilio favorito: un cuchillo de sierra afilado con un mango de hueso blanco en forma de media luna.

—Shh —guiñó, burlándose, aunque sabía muy bien que ella no había emitido ningún sonido—. Cálmate, amor. Estamos recién empezando.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin Capitulo Uno**_

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	2. Límite

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K.**_ _**Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**MrBenzedrine**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**AndyGrangerWeasley**_.

**xxx**

Cada noche, durante los últimos cuatro años, había tenido el mismo sueño. No estaba completamente seguro de cuándo empezó la obsesión, porque sabía que era una obsesión, pero también sabía cómo terminaría, con ella muerta. Se decía que no había nada malo con él; que sólo era un efecto secundario de la guerra, la guerra era la razón por la que fantaseaba con el derramamiento de sangre.

La guerra es la razón por la que tengo esta picazón que nunca puedo rascar, justo debajo de mi psique. La Guerra es la razón por la que, en días como hoy me quedo mirando fijamente el escritorio, viendo cómo mis dedos tiemblan alrededor de la pluma en un esfuerzo por escribir un aburrido texto que me han pedido porque, bueno, soy un Malfoy y no un Malfoy cualquiera, sino que también un mago inteligente.

Ella no tiene idea de lo que me hace. Dudo que considere mi existencia, aparte de los saludos cordiales que la sociedad impone. Pero la última vez que hablamos, se sintió _más_ que cordial. Tal vez eso solo sea una ilusión.

Aun así, mientras paso la tinta sobre el pergamino, mis pensamientos solo están enfocados en ella y la próxima vez en la que nos encontráramos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por lo general, comenzaba como una punzada en los oídos, en algún lugar entre lo físico y lo mental. Generalmente cuando las cosas se ponían demasiado ruidosas, al igual que estas aburridas beneficencias del Ministerio, me veo obligado a asistir debido a quién soy y al poder que poseo en el mundo mágico. Es cierto, mi exterior muestra "reconstruir" y "dedicarles tiempo a los huérfanos de la guerra", pero en el interior, no me importaba una mierda. En el interior, estoy tan podrido y decrépito como la manzana que soy, caído del árbol de los sangre pura. La gente me cansa y estas beneficencias aún más. Mientras las rondas de aplausos vibran en mis oídos, me recuerdan que nunca seré normal. Es la única forma en que sé que estoy realmente cuerdo, ya que era consciente de los tortuosos pulsos en mi cabeza y sabía que nadie más se sentía así.

Si pensara que todos los demás estaban en mi misma situación, _entonces_ me consideraría loco.

Simplemente soy diferente y siempre lo he sido. Aunque, en mi juventud, yo era mucho más inocente.

«Ahora no lo soy».

Ahora sonrío, hago bromas y pretendo que no quiero cortar las gargantas de todos por obligarme a salir de mi cálida cueva, donde podría estar leyendo, escribiendo o estudiando. Cualquier cosa menos esta tontería. ¿No saben que la guerra es inevitable? No importa que salvemos los fragmentos de las guerras anteriores, una nueva siempre comenzara. No tenía sentido pretender que un día el mundo sería pacifico, sólo terminará en pedazos.

Cómo me gustaría poder ayudar a romperlo.

Hay una niña llorando en algún lugar y eso no me hace sentir mal. Quién tenía la audacia de traer a sus mocosos llorones a una fiesta benéfica de alta gama llena de huérfanos de la guerra. No, la ironía no está muerta en mí, pero aun así... ¿alguien podría callar a esa insoportable niña?

Mis dedos agarran con más fuerza el vaso de whisky y trato de fingir que no lo destrozaré, dadas las circunstancias. Piensa en cosas agradables. ¿A quién estoy engañando? No creo en las cosas agradables.

—Shh, cariño. Está bien. ¿Por qué lloras?

«Esa voz... me es familiar.»

—¡Mami! ¡No puedo encontrar a mi mami!

—Ven, ¿por qué no vamos a buscarla?

El llanto se detuvo. Oh, música para mis oídos y para mi psique. Me doy vuelta, buscando la a fuente de mis deseos, buscándola a _ella_. Está usando un vestido de cóctel largo y aerodinámico, sus rizos caían sobre sus hombros como una cascada en espiral. Sus delicados rasgos se suavizan cuando habla con la niña y a pesar de mi obvio disgusto, me encuentro moviéndome hacia ellas.

Los niños son particularmente sensibles a las auras, tal vez es por eso que los ojos de esta niña eran del tamaño de platos mientras miraba mi intimidante figura cuando me acerque. La pequeña fue abrazada y sus dedos regordetes agarraron los rizos marrones del objeto de mi deseo. Ahí es cuando la mujer vuelve su rostro hacia mí y me encuentro dividido entre lo que quiero y lo que sé que no es bueno para mí.

—Ah Malfoy —Hermione Granger me mira fijamente desde su posición junto a la mocosa—. Momento perfecto. Esta pobre y querida… ¿cuál es tu nombre, cariño?

—M-Marigold —responde la niña, limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su vestido.

—Marigold parece haber perdido a sus padres. ¿Podrías anunciarlo?

Mi lengua se mueve sola, como suele hacerlo.

—No soy un elfo doméstico. Haz el anuncio tú misma.

Sus cejas se juntan y ella se levanta para pararse.

—Perdóname. Por un momento, pensé que habías madurado desde tu estadía en Hogwarts. Parece que me he equivocado.

—Como sueles estarlo —le contesto, tomando un sorbo de mi bebida. El fulgor que recibo a cambio es nada menos que cautivador. ¿Por qué solo puedo encontrar belleza en la desaprobación? Y si hay una persona que me detesta más que nadie, es ella. Y aunque sé que lo lamentaré, me encuentro agregando—. Hablaré con Kingsley. Quédate con dedos pegajosos, ¿de acuerdo?

Su rostro da paso a algo nuevo, a apreciación.

—Gracias, Draco.

Y así, perdí. Me encuentro caminando por el pasillo como un cachorro perdido y después de encontrar al Ministro, Granger y yo podremos localizar a los padres de la niña y devolverla a sus poco atentos cuidadores. Honestamente, ¿quién pierde un hijo y no lo busca inmediatamente después?

Vague por los pasillos del Ministerio, demasiado disgustado por mi obediencia ante esa llena de friz e insufrible sabelotodo como para notar que me había seguido. Es decir, no hasta que su voz llegó a mis oídos, provocando escalofríos en mis huesos.

—Malfoy, ¿puedes darme un momento?

Me giro sobre mis talones, dándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

—El reloj está corriendo.

—Yo... yo, erm...—puso un mechón de cabello detrás de las orejas, sonriendo genuinamente—. Lo que dije allí. Fue innecesario.

No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de reuniones, generalmente las ignoro flagrantemente. Estoy completamente fuera de mi elemento, por lo que simplemente asiento con la cabeza y cuido mi bebida antes de cambiar de tema. Es mejor si lo hago, no hay necesidad de centrarse en el resbalón que he tenido al mostrar amabilidad.

—¿Qué te trae aquí esta noche? ¿Apariencias o negocios?

—Ron —su rostro enrojece ligeramente—. Se está retirando de la División de Aurores. Casi no vinimos, pero pensamos que sería bueno mostrar nuestros respetos al Ministerio. Además, somos héroes de guerra y todo eso... —se detiene y mira un retrato, cuyo sujeto ha dejado su marco por el momento.

—Entonces, apariencias.

—Supongo que es una forma de decirlo —sus ojos color chocolate brillan intensamente en mi dirección—. ¿Y tú?

—Ambos —respondo, despreocupado.

Ella asiente.

—Podría haberlo adivinado, digo —Granger se toma su tiempo, reuniendo las palabras adecuadas—. No necesitas ser tan duro.

No puedo evitarlo, mi mente va a otros lugares y mi sonrisa se ensancha.

—¿Perdón?

Su rostro se pone rojo y ella escupe.

—Yo… quiero decir... tu _personalidad_ —y casi creí imaginarlo, pero ella me sonríe—. Está bien relajarse. Eres demasiado rígido.

—¿Rígido? —levanto una ceja sugestiva.

—¡Oh, ya sabes lo que quiero decir! —ella se ríe—. De todos modos, me imagino que nos veremos un poco más. Por eso quería hablar contigo esta noche. Me asignaron el manejo de la redacción de algunos de tus contratos legales para Malfoy Incorporated.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Mis condolencias.

Las dos compartimos sonrisas mientras ella acaricia el faldón de su vestido, sin duda, limpiando el sudor de sus manos. Incluso desde esta distancia, puedo sentir el calor que irradia su piel por el nerviosismo y ella debería estar nerviosa, no tiene idea de por qué, pero yo sí. El tipo de hombre en el que me he convertido... aunque ella no sepa mi secreto, no soy un hombre con el que debería hablar, ni siquiera una conversación educada.

—Bueno... que tengas una linda noche —dice ella, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Te… te veré en la oficina.

Y luego se va, como un ladrón en la noche. Ella no tiene idea de que me ha robado algo, pero puedo sentirlo: mi resolución de aceptar quien soy. _Lo_ que soy. Aunque sé que es fugaz, me queda un recuerdo de cómo pude ser, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Pero hay demasiada sangre en mis manos para volver atrás.

Solo un desolado vacío que continuamente intento llenar con sangre, cuerpos y una sensación enfermiza de satisfacción mientras veo cómo la vida se escurre de los ojos de mis víctimas.

No, no aceptaré un momento más esa tonta noción que es Hermione Granger. Ella es tan vil como la suciedad debajo de mis zapatos, como cualquier otra de mis víctimas.

Rezo, por su bien, ella luce tan poco interesante como cuando estaba en Hogwarts. De lo contrario, me vería obligado a dale un segundo vistazo. Y como bien sé, los segundos vistazos pueden matar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin Capitulo Dos**_

Notas: ¡Hola mis beibis! ¿cómo han estado? lo que es yo, por primera vez en mi vida les voy a comentar que estoy desocupada XD probablemente muchos de ustedes saben que en Chile (mi país) ha habido muchos problemas y desmanes últimamente y es por esa razón que llevo una semana sin clases, lo cual me ha dado tiempo para dedicarme a esta nueva historia. Espero de todo corazón que el fic sea de su agrado y por favor denme sus opiniones.

Besitos para todos.

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	3. Segundo vistazo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _MrBenzedrine_ y esta historia fue beteada por _AndyGrangerWeasley_.

xxx

—Señor Malfoy, una tal señorita Hermione Granger está aquí para verlo.

Mis ojos se movieron del escritorio de mi cómoda oficina en _Malfoy Incorporated_ a la puerta, levanté una ceja ante la visión de mi secretaria. He tenido una semana infernal, aun me quedan cinco minutos de trabajo en la empresa. Una botella de whisky me llamaba desde la mansión, así como una noche de... actividades cuestionables. Sabía que ella eventualmente vendría para hablar sobre patentes y documentos, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Estoy desgarrado, una parte de mí quiere darle la bienvenida a la mujer que ha estado en mi mente durante las últimas tres semanas, pero... la parte más oscura de mí quiere tirar todo lo que hay sobre mi escritorio y gritarle a mi secretaria _que salga_. La picazón está de vuelta y tengo tantas ganas de rascarla. Últimamente, mis obligaciones han aplacado mis demonios internos, pero no puedo garantizar que pueda contenerme por mucho más tiempo.

—Muéstrale el camino.

Ella se veía tan hermosa como lo estuvo en la fiesta del ministerio, aunque hoy lleva ropa más conservadora. Las mujeres con las que me reúno los fines de semana usan ropa más atrevida y están dispuestas a complacer al heredero Malfoy. Sin duda alguna, Hermione Granger preferiría que volvieran a tallar la palabra "Sangre sucia" en su brazo antes de dejarme tocarla. Aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme qué sonidos hace cuando grita... ¿existirá alguna diferencia entre sus gritos de dolor y sus gritos de placer?

—Malfoy —dice ella, caminando lentamente hasta mi escritorio antes de sentarse sobre este—. ¿Cómo estás esta tarde? —es obvio que está intentando aligerar el ambiente, pero yo nunca he sido capaz de fingir a su alrededor. Ni siquiera en nuestra juventud.

—Bueno, viendo que termino el trabajo en cuatro minutos y tu presencia aquí augura al menos veinte minutos extra de trabajo. Estoy seguro de que puede deducir que estoy menos que satisfecho —le doy una sonrisa ladina y me recuesto en la silla.

—Encantador, como siempre —bromea y se sienta en la silla para invitados que se encuentra frente a mi escritorio—. Hay algunas discrepancias que deseo discutir contigo.

—Oh, bien...

—Por ejemplo—ella agita su varita y deja caer una pila de papeles de una carpeta—. Has solicitado que se transfiera una cantidad sustancial de dinero a esta cuenta en el extranjero, pero no indicaste la razón de su uso en la compañía.

«Lleva trabajando aquí menos de un mes y ya se ha dado cuenta de cosas que mi personal ha pasado por alto durante dos años. Quizás no debería subestimarla.»

—¿Y?

—Y —ella frunce el ceño— en caso de que te llamen para una auditoria, tu compañía podría enfrentar multas graves si no puedes explicar que haces con todo tu dinero. Todo lo que necesito que haga es llenar este formulario de aquí —me arroja un grueso pergamino— y luego proporciona la información de la cuenta en este formulario de aquí —otro pergamino rosa flota frente a mi rostro, el cual retiro irritado.

Esta cuenta en el extranjero tiene una razón para estar oculta. Si alguien sabe qué hago con ese dinero extra, podría deducir lo obvio: que no es para la empresa.

—Granger —comienzo, cordialmente—. _Malfoy Incorporated_ te contrató para el asesoramiento legal sobre patentes, no para ocuparte de nuestras bóvedas.

—Si, pero yo…

—Sin "pero". Mantén tu nariz fuera de asuntos que no te incumben —me levanto, recojo mi abrigo y sonrío hacia ella—. Aunque, sigue usando esos tentadores tacones azules, ¿lo harías? Hacen maravillas por tu postura —miro como sus ojos brillan con ira en mi dirección antes de irme. Cuando estoy en la puerta, me doy vuelta y agrego—. Oh, sinceramente no esperas que te deje en mi oficina, ¿verdad?

—Eres imposible —suspira, recogiendo sus cosas. Ella deja el papel rosa, junto con el grueso pergamino en mi escritorio de todos modos. Se detiene junto a mí y siento que mi pulso comienza a acelerarse. Qué interesante es el hecho de que ella sea capaz de despertar tales sensaciones. «Oh, querida... me temo que ya te he echado un vistazo y lo que vi fue más que atractivo para mí.»

—Después de ti —digo, señalando el pasillo.

—Hmph —ella se mueve, pero mis pies se adelantan a mi cerebro y le bloqueo el paso, a pesar de que básicamente la he echado de mi oficina.

—No lo tomes como algo personal, Granger. Trato igual a todos los que se meten en mis asuntos. Si te favoreciera, ¿cómo crees que se vería?

—¿Como un ser humano normal? —ella responde—. Ahora, si me disculpas, llego tarde para reunirme con Ron.

Sonriendo, le permito dejar mi oficina y con ello, mi presencia.

«A la mierda todo. Ella ya está debajo de mi piel. Esta fue la peor forma de terminar el día de trabajo.»

Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de mí, la vislumbro al entrar al ascensor, la frustración brota por cada poro de su piel.

Tal vez, después de todo, este día no fue un completo desperdicio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Otra vida se escurre a través de mis dedos mientras el líquido carmesí se derrama en el suelo. Otra vida que he tomado. Podría fingir que no me alegra saber que el individuo sufrió un inmenso dolor en mis manos, pero ¿de qué sirve mentir cuando estoy en una situación tan eufórica?

Mientras apoyo mi mano contra la pared para estabilizar mi mareo, dejo una huella ensangrentada. Últimamente me he vuelto descuidado en mis transgresiones y todo se debe a que la señorita Granger está arruinando mi cerebro. Cada vez que quito una vida, como ahora, no es suficiente. Porque no estaba ella bajo mi control. ¿Cómo es que puedo querer follarla, besarla y matarla al mismo tiempo? No debería tener sentido, pero de alguna manera lo tiene para mí. Tal vez sea porque ha dejado nuevas copias de ese molesto pergamino rosa en mi escritorio durante todo el mes para reemplazar los que tiro a la basura. Ella era demasiado obstinada y eso me hacía desear romperla. No físicamente, en realidad no de esa forma. Solo su alma. Para enseñarle una lección sobre con quién estaba tratando.

Dejo el cuerpo sobre la mesa y subo los escalones de las mazmorras. Limpiare el desastre más tarde. En este momento, necesito una ducha caliente y encontrar a alguien que me distraiga del hecho de que deseo a una mujer que no puedo tener.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin Capitulo Tres**_

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	4. Conversación

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **_J.K._ _Rowling_**. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a **_MrBenzedrine_ **y esta historia fue beteada por **_AndyGrangerWeasley_**.

**xxx**

La matanza de esa noche se sintió mejor que las anteriores. Parece que tengo más enfoque y control sobre la situación, lo que hace que el ruido sordo en mis oídos disminuya. He encontrado satisfacción en la repetición. La parte más tediosa era la limpieza, pero incluso eso no puede disuadir el zumbido en mi cerebro, igual al de un enjambre de abejas satisfechas. Siempre hay una pequeña parte de mi corazón que duele y no estoy seguro si es por la culpa o a una afección cardíaca. De cualquier forma, trato de ignorarlo mientras me quito la ropa y me meto en la ducha. La sangre instantáneamente desaparece de entre mis dedos y se esfuma por el desagüe. Llevo mis dedos temblorosos hasta mi rostro, mirando mis uñas manchadas con sangre seca.

Anoche fue diferente, tal vez es por eso me siento tan completo esta noche. Ella nunca sabrá lo que provoca en mí, pero el imaginar que ella sepa sobre esto no detiene la avalancha de endorfinas que corren a mi cerebro.

No puedo evitar que mi mano se deslice entre mis piernas y agarre mi duro miembro. Todo lo que puedo ver son sus obstinados ojos marrones y sus carnosos labios. Todo lo que puedo escuchar es su voz mandona. Permito que mi mente divague hacia la noche anterior y en cómo ella le da claridad a mi oscuro mundo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No es la primera vez que me encuentro vagando por las calles de Diagon Alley. Cuando era niño, este era un pasatiempo casual para saciar mi creciente curiosidad del mundo fuera de la mansión de mis padres. Cuando crecí, las personas dejaron de llamarme la atención y me fasciné con la arquitectura del lugar. La gente iba y venía como hormigas, obreros sin sentido que contribuían a la colina. Pero las rutas escénicas siempre me han parecido más atractivas, por lo que me abro camino entre las presurosas personas. Entro en los oscuros callejones para pasar inadvertido entre los comensales.

También es donde me encuentro otra vez con _ella_.

Ella se encuentra al final del pintoresco camino, con una pila de libros en sus brazos. Es obvio que ella ha tomado este camino por la misma razón que él, para evitar el bullicio. Ella suspira, buscando un descanso de la multitud, pero la afluencia de brujas y magos en las calles no se detendrá. Los imbéciles se están preparando para la Navidad, que será en unos quince días más. El frío llena el aire, causando que un escalofrío se deslice por su espina dorsal.

Estoy detrás de ella en una esquina. Simplemente podría girarme hacia el otro lado, ignorarla y fingir que no existe, como normalmente hago, o... o podría hablar con ella. Cualquiera de las dos opciones parece perjudicial para mi salud, así que tomo el camino egoísta.

—¿Obteniendo un poco de lectura ligera para las vacaciones?

Su espalda se pone rígida y Hermione Granger se gira para mirarme, con las cejas arqueadas con curiosidad.

—Regalos, en realidad. Uno para cada uno de mis amigos —traga saliva y eso atrae mi atención hacia su delgado cuello, cubierto por una bufanda color burdeos, sin duda hecha a mano—. Veo que todavía disfrutas escondiéndote en callejones oscuros. Y pensé que podrías haber madurado.

—Sabes lo que dicen sobre los viejos hábitos —le respondo, haciendo una mueca. Noté el sutil enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, pero lo atribuyo al clima. Ciertamente no tendría nada que ver conmigo. Alcanzando el libro en la parte superior de su pila, leí el título—. "Veintiuna formas para mejorar tus habilidades en la cocina mágica."

—Es para Harry —dice al instante— casi quemó la cocina hace dos meses tratando de hacer un quiche para Ginny. —Nos miramos fijamente por unos momentos antes de que ella agregara—. No es que te importe. Por favor, vuelve a poner el libro en la pila y seguiré mi camino.

«Pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho». Agarro el siguiente y lo apilo sobre el primero.

—"Como hacer burbujear el caldero de tu hombre" —mi mueca se convierte en una sonrisa, a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos por permanecer neutral.

—Ginny.

Antes de que pueda protestar, empiezo a robar cada uno de sus libros con movimientos rápidos, dándoles una mirada a los títulos. Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí cuando sigo viendo sus libros. Sostengo una copia de: "Ciento un plantas de Europa del Este."

—Déjame adivinar... Longbottom.

—Malfoy, esto es muy poco profesional.

—Sí... lo sería si estuviéramos _trabajando_. Pero ahora no... —el próximo libro que tengo en mis manos es "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos"— Lunática Lovegood, me imagino. Suponiendo que todavía te mantengas en contacto con tus compañeros de escuela —la observo—. Sí, pareces el tipo de persona que lo hace.

—No es para Luna —dice ella, intentando recuperar sus pertenencias, pero no es lo suficientemente rápida para contrarrestar mi velocidad. Es tan glorioso saber cómo puedo arruinar todo su día. Demonios, podría arruinar su vida si quisiera. Siempre podría dejar un ensangrentado cadáver debajo del árbol para que ella lo encontrara cuando regresara a casa. Preferiblemente el cuerpo sin vida de Weasley. Incluso si va en contra de mi regla de los conocidos.

—¿Weasley? Estoy bastante seguro de que podríamos averiguar a que especie pertenece con ayuda de este libro. Bendice a su madre con esa información...

Ella entrecierra los ojos y arranca el libro de mi mano. Yo le permito hacerlo.

—Para tu información, _no_ es para Ron —ella arrebata todos sus libros de mis garras y los vuelve a poner en sus brazos—. Ninguno, en realidad.

La familiar curiosidad asomó con su fea cabeza, mirando por encima de mi hombro, susurrando en mi oído: búrlate de ella.

—Sí, supongo que recibirá algo un poco más _íntimo_. ¿Te gustaría compartir eso con la clase?

Y con eso, la he agravado al punto en que ella parecía un caldero a punto de derramarse.

—Oh, _sí_. Planeo consentirlo con mucho _sexo_ para Navidad. ¡Sexo en todas partes! ¡En las encimeras! ¡En el techo! No hay superficie que se salve. ¿Es eso lo que te gustaría escuchar, gusano depravado?

—Sólo si es verdad —bromeé—. Y no escatimes en los detalles.

—Oh, por amor al cielo... —ella pone los ojos en blanco y se aleja de mí, hacia la calle—. ¡Eres absolutamente incorregible!

—¡Cómprale a Weasley un diccionario para Navidad! —le devuelvo la mirada—. ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe el significado de la palabra!

Creo que eso es todo. Hemos hecho las paces y vamos a continuar con nuestra vida como si nunca hubiéramos sido parte de la del otro. Pero luego se detiene justo al final de la calle, mira por encima del hombro.

—Espero, por tu bien, que algún día madures. Feliz Navidad, Malfoy.

Y con eso, ella retorció algo dentro de mi pecho, como una enfermedad infecciosa que se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Mi pulso resuena en mis oídos. He olvidado cómo respirar. Algo horrible llena mis pulmones, una sensación de _arrepentimiento_ por ser tan estúpido.

—¡Granger!

Ella se da vuelta.

Doy un paso adelante.

—Yo... tú también. Feliz Navidad.

Algo como una sonrisa, pero mucho más etérea, cruza sus labios y ella asiente.

—Gracias.

Y luego ella se pierde entre la multitud de compradores. Mi cuerpo la sigue a pesar de que mi mente le ordene que haga lo contrario, me detengo justo antes de llegar a la calle principal, cuando el abrumador sonido del grito agudo de un bebé perfora mis oídos. Me cubro automáticamente, tratando de ahogar el sonido de mis tímpanos, era como si alguien estuviera clavando clavos en mi cerebro. Retrocedo y me retiro al callejón, derrotado porque mis demonios me están llamando de nuevo, así como la insufrible picazón que inevitablemente, necesita ser aliviada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Maldición, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza sin importar lo que haga. Esta era la tercera vez que me masturbaba, esperando encontrar alivio. Tengo ganas de saber lo que está haciendo en este momento y no hay forma de averiguarlo. Es exasperante, cojo mi dureza, fingiendo que es su encantadora e insubordinada boca. Me imagino peleando, porque no hay forma de que ella me la chupe sin luchar. En mi mente, ella se atraganta con mi polla y me mira con lágrimas en los ojos. Sonrío, pensando en lo hermosa que se vería con saliva goteando en su barbilla. Pienso en ella con sus brazos atados detrás de su espalda, sobre sus rodillas, con las tetas expuestas, me pone _ansioso_. _Hambriento_. Merlín, lo que daría por sentir esa suave y húmeda lengua en mi miembro.

—Mierda…

Solo un poco más. Puedo sentir la acumulación en mi abdomen y sé que estoy muy cerca de llegar. Me causa un gran placer pensar en derramar mi semilla en su garganta mientras ella solloza. No estoy seguro de por qué en mi imaginación ella necesita estar enojada y molesta conmigo. Puede ser mi manera de sobrellevar la situación, sabiendo que nunca me verá como la veo yo.

Siento la tibieza del agua cuando recupero el aliento y el calor se extiende por mis mejillas.

Después de secarme, vestirme y deshonrar a todos mis antepasados de sangre pura al tener fantasías con una sangre sucia, me encuentro vagando por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo. La mayoría de las pinturas ya no se atreven a mirarme a los ojos, demasiado temerosas de lo que pueda hacer. La última vez que una se osó recriminarme después de presenciar mis malas acciones, lo corté en pedazos. Ahora, se encogen de miedo. Maravilloso. Así es como debería ser. He cruzado esa línea entre la humanidad y lo desconocido hace mucho tiempo. Todo lo que me queda por hacer es esperar mi penitencia, la que llegara algún día.

Finalmente, me dirijo a mi guarida, me sirvo un vaso de absenta y me preparo para una tarde de oscuridad. Eso hacía, hasta que mi flú cobró vida y un paquete fue arrojado a través de las llamas verdes. Levanto una ceja, caminando hacia lo que acaba de salir disparado de mi chimenea. Las llamas se apagan de inmediato, cortando la conexión.

Es un regalo, envuelto en un ridículo papel de regalo con copos de nieve. En el paquete hay una nota.

"_No abrir hasta Navidad."_

Sonriendo, inmediatamente desobedezco, rasgando el papel hasta revelar su contenido. Un libro. "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos". Abro la portada para encontrar un mensaje.

"_Pensé que apreciarías esta primera edición tanto como yo. Te deseo unas felices fiestas. ~Hermione."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fin Capitulo Cuatro_

_**Notas:**_ ¡Hallo! ¿cómo están? No iba a actualizar esta historia hasta… varios días más, pero estoy tan emocionada con este proyecto que no me aguante las ganas y decidí subir no solo un capítulo, sino dos. Esta va a ser (probablemente) la última actualización doble de esta historia, más que nada porque eso requiere que tenga el doble de tiempo libre y eso se traduce en dormir menos y lamentablemente yo ya no tengo la edad en la que me podía desvelar seguido y ni sentía los efectos. Bueno, cambiando el tema, les comento que esta será mi última actualización del año, ahora me toca irme a hiatus temporal de verano. Pero ya saben que volveré, así que no se preocupen. Ahora me despido, espero que les gusten los capítulos y por favor déjenme sus comentarios con sus impresiones, sugerencias o lo que sea. Sorry por insistir en este tema, pero les cuento que soy super insegura con respecto a mis traducciones y si ustedes no me dan feedback o algo, siento que lo estoy haciendo pésimo y empiezo a paniquear y me dan ganas de borrar todo al pensar que mi trabajo esta horrible.

Naoko Ichigo


	5. Impulso de Año Nuevo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K.**_ _**Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _**MrBenzedrine**_ y fue beteada por _**AndyGrangerWeasley**_.

**xxx**

La víspera de Año Nuevo provoca la necesidad de comenzar de nuevo. Las personas de mentalidad simple solo quieren un nuevo comienzo, con la esperanza de que algún día expiarán los errores a todas sus transgresiones. Por suerte, yo no soy alguien simple, por lo que no tengo necesidad de arrepentirme de mis pecados. Sin embargo, por costumbre, sigo garabateando un esperanzador deseo en un trozo de pergamino y lo lanzo a las llamas; era una tradición Malfoy. Me siento en mi salón, he optado por quedarme en casa durante las tontas fiestas. No tengo nada que celebrar. Mi vida, mis esperanzas y mis sueños se destrozaron sin posibilidad de reparación.

Un timbre suena en la distancia, alertándome de que alguien ha llegado a la puerta.

—Mipsy —grito y espero unos minutos a que un pequeño y sumiso elfo aparezca—. Averigua quién está en la puerta, ¿de acuerdo? Y luego dile que se largue.

—De inmediato, Maestro Malfoy. Mipsy lo hará —el elfo se aleja, dejándome solo. No puedo mantener la vista fija; estoy completamente borracho. Entonces, cuando el temeroso elfo regresa, no puedo evitar molestarme.

—_¿Qué?_

—Una tal señorita Granger está en la puerta, señor. Ella le dijo a Mipsy que no se irá hasta que hable con el Maestro Malfoy.

Mi cabeza se dispara hacia arriba.

—¿Granger dices?

—S-sí. Mipsy intento explicarle, pero la señorita Granger es terca.

—Sí... definitivamente es Granger —sonrió—. Tráela aquí.

—Sí, Maestro Malfoy.

Mi mente está nublada por todo del licor que he bebido durante la noche, pero todavía logro ver bien el reloj de mi abuelo en la esquina de la habitación. Faltan diez minutos para la medianoche. ¿No debería ella estar en una fiesta usando un lujoso vestido de cóctel? ¿o tal vez en casa con su querido Weasley?

Escucho que las puertas se abren y que unos pasos se acercan, pero pretendo no prestar atención, incluso después de que ella entra en la habitación. Miro fijamente las llamas de la chimenea, aunque por el rabillo del ojo, contemplo su belleza. Se mantiene erguida, con la cabeza en alto, lleva un sencillo vestido de satén púrpura con detalles en oro. Su cabello está recogido y unos mechones enmarcan su rostro. Sus cejas están fruncidas desagradablemente y juro que desde mi lugar puedo sentir el calor que irradia su piel. Actúo como si ella no fuera más que una decoración más de la habitación, eso la irrita aún más.

—Malfoy.

Las comisuras de mis labios se mueven hacia arriba, pero no digo nada. Sé por qué está aquí.

—¡Malfoy! —grita de nuevo, abriéndose paso hacia mí. Le permito bloquear mi vista del fuego, forzándome a encontrarme su mirada—. Contéstame, tú... tú...

—¿Repugnante, detestable y malvada cucaracha? —ofrezco y mi sonrisa se ensancha. Lo he memorizado desde la primera vez que me llamó así en nuestro tercer año. Esperaba usarlo contra ella un día, pero la oportunidad nunca se presentó. Bien podría aprovechar este momento.

—Tú... —comienza, cruzando y descruza sus brazos—. ¿Enviaste esto a mi puerta esta noche? —empuja su brazo izquierdo para revelar un impresionante brazalete de diamantes. En el brazalete se encuentra una pequeña _snitch_ dorada con una piedra de ámbar.

—Lo estás usando —le digo, negándome a responder su pregunta—. Eso debe significar que te gustó.

—Pensé que era de Ron —dice, fulminándome con la mirada—. Me acusó de acostarme con alguien más para obtener esta baratija.

—Me sorprende que él no haya tratado de tomar el crédito por el obsequio.

—Me doy cuenta de que tampoco estás tomando crédito.

—Eso es porque ambos sabemos la respuesta. ¿Quién más podría pagar algo así? —acerco mi dedo hacia su muñeca—. De nada.

—Yo... yo no... no _quería_ esto, Malfoy.

—Entonces, ¿puedes enviarme un regalo de Navidad y yo debo ignorar mis modales y no devolverte el obsequio?

—Esto es más que un regalo —ella dice, agitando su muñeca—. Esto es demasiado —alcanza el broche con la otra mano—. No puedo aceptarlo.

—Bueno, no lo quiero de vuelta. ¿Crees que _yo_ me lo pondré? Estoy orgulloso de mi apariencia, sí, pero no soy un desviado.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, renunciando a quitarse la joya.

«Pequeña cosa complicada, lo compré especialmente así, con un broche difícil de quitar.»

—¿Por qué no soy un gay?

—¿Por qué me comprarías algo tan caro? Trabajamos juntos. No somos…

—Me sentí generoso. Como tú y el resto de tus amigos intentan recordarme continuamente, soy muy poca cosa. Perdóname por intentar enmendarme —mi tono es tajante y nítido, cortando sus palabras.

—Bueno... —su voz se vuelve más suave—. Aun así, es demasiado, Draco.

«Mi nombre. Ella ha dicho mi nombre.» No estoy seguro de que me obligó a pararme, a pesar de mi evidente embriaguez, lo logro. Me acerco más, centrándome en no tropezar. Mis ojos se estrechan. Mi voz sale baja.

—Repítelo.

Ella se ve desconcertada por mi pedido, pero no retrocede. «Valiente. Tan valiente.»

—Es demasiado.

—No —sacudo la cabeza mientras la habitación gira—. Ambos sabemos a qué me refiero.

Mira su muñeca y luego la mueve hacia su pecho, pensando. No es mi imaginación; estoy seguro de que ella puede sentir la chispa entre nosotros. Es como un débil rayo, pero está ahí. La observo morder su labio inferior y la escucho exhalar.

—Draco.

Mi nombre, pronunciado en voz alta por sus labios, envía a ese rayo que estaba entre nosotros a recorrer mi cuerpo y me atrevo a dar un paso más.

—Entonces… ¿Weasley estaba molesto? —me las arreglo para dar un paso más, hasta que estoy solo a un metro de ella—. ¿Por una pequeña baratija?

—Él no estaba contento —susurra y en el silencio, puedo escuchar el golpeteo de nuestros corazones—. Menos aun cuando le dije que pensé que era de tu parte.

—Hmm —asiento, extendiendo mi mano, ofreciéndosela. Ella me mira fijamente, desconfiada, pero ruedo mis ojos y de todos modos tomo su muñeca, acercándola a mis ojos. —. ¿Por qué?

—Él te desprecia.

—Oh, sí. _Lo sé_ —me burlo, mirando la elaboración del brazalete—. Quise decir: ¿por qué pensaste en mí cuando recibiste un regalo tan impresionante?

Escucho como suelta un jadeo y es celestial.

—Como has dicho. Sólo alguien como tú podría permitirse algo como esto.

—Eso no es del todo cierto. Potter tiene una buena cantidad de galeones. Así como tu querida amiga... ¿cómo se llama? ¿La hermana de Weasley?

—Ginny.

—Ginny —asiento con la cabeza—. Sí, es una jugadora profesional de _Quidditch_ ahora, ¿no es así? ¿Seguramente ella podría regalarte algo bonito?

—Pero fuiste tú.

—Sí, fui yo —me inclino más cerca, acercando su muñeca a mis labios. El alcohol me hace más valiente que nunca y es quien está hablando por mi ahora—. Mi punto, Granger, es que, si bien tu primer instinto debería haber sido pensar en uno de tus muchos amigos, automáticamente pensaste en mí. ¿Por qué?

Hay un silencio ensordecedor entre nosotros mientras contempla su respuesta.

—Supongo que... es la forma en que me miras.

—¿Oh? —levanto una ceja—. ¿Y cómo te miro? por favor dime.

—Como... como a algo comestible —ella parpadea rápidamente, avergonzada de sus palabras. O podría ser por la sonrisa calculadora que se formó en mi rostro como respuesta. Difícil de decir—. Yo debería irme.

Mi agarre alrededor de su muñeca se fortaleció y la empujo más cerca, de modo que mi aliento chocara contra su rostro.

—¿Deberías hacerlo? —presiono un suave beso en la vena justo debajo de su palma.

Ella traga, haciendo que los músculos de su bonita garganta se contraigan.

—Ron me está esperando. Le dije que saldría solo por un momento...

—¿Tan cerca de la cuenta regresiva para el Año Nuevo? Él simplemente te dejó salir... Realmente...

—S-sí...

—¿Por qué no te creo?

—Porque eres paranoico. Y arrogante.

—_Touché_ —deposito otro beso, esta vez con un toque de lengua, un poco más bajo, más cerca del brazalete—. Pero no estás huyendo o hechizándome y eso dice más que la vacía frase de que Weasley te está esperando.

Sus ojos están medio cerrados, claramente molesta por su situación actual. A ella le gusta lo que le hago, de eso estoy seguro. Durante tanto tiempo, me he encontrado dividido entre el deseo de follar, matar y besar a esta mujer: pero esta noche, el beso gano la apuesta. El reloj detrás de nosotros toca la medianoche y envuelvo mi mano libre alrededor de su cintura, eliminando la distancia entre nosotros.

—Es medianoche —le digo.

—Así es.

—Te estás perdiendo un beso de Año Nuevo con Weasley.

Ella frunce los labios, atrapada en su propia mentira, así que decido facilitarle la situación.

—Nadie debe quedarse sin un beso de Año Nuevo.

Y luego me inclino hacia ella, ladeo la cabeza, evaluando la situación. Su respiración se detiene y sus labios se separan y es todo lo que necesito para cerrar la distancia. Mi boca se posa en la de ella, por un momento, somos uno. Su sabor es algo indescriptible, su lengua, oh, su lengua baila con la mía. En contra de su mejor juicio, tranquiliza a la bestia dentro de mi alma. Estoy en trance. Esta sirena me ha robado algo, una vez más y me temo que nunca poder recuperarlo: lealtad.

La campana del reloj de mi abuelo hace eco a nuestro alrededor, pero no es nada comparado con el suave suspiro que se escapa de sus labios cuando me alejo. Abro mis ojos y el chocolate se encuentra con el acero. Me encuentro sonriendo, aunque sé que no es lo mejor.

—Me imagino que sabes dónde queda la puerta.

—¿Qué? —parpadea un par de veces, bajando de su aturdimiento. Sus ojos se abren al darse cuenta de lo que hemos hecho, pero ella no es alguien que se ofusque con facilidad y simplemente opta por poner una expresión valiente, igual que yo. Retrocede lejos de mí, tocando sus labios con sus dedos. Demasiado aturdida para decir algo más, se dirige hacia la puerta para despedirse, deteniéndose momentáneamente para volverse hacia mí. Me meto las manos en los bolsillos, esperando azotes por mis transgresiones, pero todo lo que recibo es un destello de una sonrisa.

—Yo... erm...

—Un agradecimiento será suficiente —le digo—. Por el regalo.

Y así, su rostro cambia a uno de perturbación.

—Nunca lo pedí.

—Pero de todos modos te gusta.

Ella levanta la barbilla.

«Esos Gryffindor y su orgullo.»

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Hermione se gira para irse y yo agrego.

—Nos vemos en el trabajo.

Se detiene un momento antes de responder.

—Supongo que lo haremos. Buenas noches... Draco.

—Buenas noches.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin Capitulo Cinco**_

_**Notas:**_ ¡Sorpresa! Probablemente se preguntarán que hago subiendo un capítulo, ya que supuestamente estaba en hiatus. Y la respuesta es simple, no tuve clases ni exámenes finales, así que tenía tiempo y ganas de traducir. Bueno, resulta que las cosas en mi país siguen estando bien feas, por lo que mi universidad decidió terminar el año escolar, así nada más y bueno, aquí me tienen subiendo el último capítulo del año. Bueno, ahora si me voy a hiatus definitivo hasta abril del 2020, más que nada porque quiero vacaciones de los fics XD pero tengan por seguro que llegando la fecha prometida voy a volver con nuevos capítulos.

Los iloveo a todos y felices fiestas.

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	6. Visita en la oficina

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, son propiedad de _**J.K.**_ _**Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _**MrBenzedrine**_ y fue beteada por _**AndyGrangerWeasley**_.

**xxx**

Un nuevo año no significa que hay un nuevo yo. Estoy de vuelta en el trabajo, igual que siempre, aprobando o rechazando proyectos. Sin embargo, lo único bueno de regresar es verla usar esos tacones azules y una falda tubo que no deja ninguna curva a la imaginación. Aún no hemos hablado, pero aún es temprano y en mi pecho se agita un nuevo sentimiento cada vez que pasa por la puerta de mi oficina. Mi oficina está ubicada estratégicamente frente a los cubículos y la puerta funciona como un mágico espejo unidireccional, eso significa que mis empleados no pueden verme, pero yo puedo verlos a ellos. Puse este hechizo recientemente, después del beso para ser exactos, simplemente para poder ver a la señorita Granger ir y venir. Algunos podrían llamarlo "acoso", yo lo llamo mantener un ojo en mi personal.

Cuando ella se acerca a mi oficina, estoy preparado. Muevo unos cuantos papeles en mi escritorio, simulando estar ocupado, ella pasa junto a mi secretaria y cruza la puerta como si fuera la dueña del lugar.

—Malfoy, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Puedo ver a mi secretaria agitada en su escritorio, sorprendida por el arrebato de la joven.

—Por supuesto —hago un gesto hacia la silla frente a mí y la observo cerrar la puerta, ella se percata de los empleados que trabajan en el espejo mágico.

—Eso es… nuevo —inclina la cabeza, casi fascinada—. Muy inmoral.

—Mantener un ojo en mis empleados no es inmoral.

—¿Nos has estado observando toda la mañana?

«Más bien _a ti_» casi digo, pero elijo otro enfoque.

—Solo un poco, son bastante aburridos. Como mariposas revoloteando alrededor de un jardín.

—Las mariposas son bastante hermosas y apenas aburridas —se da vuelta y se encuentra con mis ojos.

—Lo mismo podría decirse de ti —declaro.

—Lo que… me lleva al tema importante —Hermione Granger se acerca a la silla vacía y toma asiento—. Supongo que nadie puede vernos o escucharnos.

—No —yo sonrió.

—Fantástico —inhala fuertemente y yo gimo por dentro, es un hecho bien conocido que de ninguna manera saldrá algo bueno de esa boca, no cuando ella ha decidido que lo que sea que tenga que decir requerirá de mucho aliento—. Deseo discutir los eventos de la víspera de Año Nuevo, si pudiéramos —me sorprende y agrega a último momento— por favor.

—¿En el horario de trabajo? —mi sonrisa debe ser radiante para que ella me frunza el ceño como lo hace.

—Lo que hicimos va en contra de todos los principios que tú y yo defendemos.

—Por favor ilumíname.

Ella pone una expresión severa y regurgita las mismas tonterías que ya estaba esperando.

—En primer lugar, somos compañeros de trabajo. Lo que hicimos viola al menos tres códigos de la empresa, así como mi propia moral.

—¿La cuál es?

—Nunca te involucres con una serpiente.

—Ooh, está bien. ¿Fue el desgraciado de Weasley quien te enseñó ese lema tan absurdamente tonto?

—Y esa es la otra cosa —su mano se estrella contra mi mesa—. Podrías haber arruinado la relación con el que podría ser el _amor_ de mi vida debido a tu desquiciada idea de que envíame joyas es una forma de seducirme.

—No lo llamaría una locura —arrastro las palabras, empujando el tintero como si fuera una pieza de ajedrez—. _Nosotros_ nos besamos.

—_Tú_ me besaste.

—_Tú_ lo disfrutaste. Al igual que yo —noté que abría su boca para hablar, pero la interrumpí—. Y no trates de negarlo. Podrás fingir e ir con todos los demás batiendo esas lindas pestañas tuyas y decir que el único interés que tienes en mi es laboral. Pero ambos sabemos que no es cierto. Llamémoslo como es realmente, ¿de acuerdo? Te sientes atraída por mí. Me siento atraído por ti.

—Yo _no_ estoy atraída por ti.

—Solo lo dices porque esperas que esto no sea la prueba que tu ruptura con Weasley fue inminente. Porque ustedes _terminaron_, ¿verdad?

Ella suelta un sonoro _tsk_ y es toda la confirmación que necesito. Me levanto de mi escritorio, serpenteo a su alrededor Colocándome frente ella, me agacho y pongo un dedo debajo de su barbilla, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba para que me mire. Su mandíbula se tensa bajo mi toque, pero ella no se aleja. «Interesante. Esperaba que ella luchara más. Tal vez está esperando la oportunidad para maldecirme. Debería dar a conocer mis intenciones.»

Deslizando mi pulgar sobre su labio inferior.

—Toda esta tensión no resuelta estallará de una forma u otra, Granger. Tal vez sí... —«¿Estoy haciendo esto? ¿Verdaderamente? ¿Le propondré esto en mi oficina? Todo este tiempo pensé que al tener la oportunidad lucharía mejor contra estos impulsos»— ...exploramos estos sentimientos, así podríamos evitar una explosión.

La veo debatir consigo misma. Sus dedos se envuelven alrededor de mi muñeca, lista para apartarme de ella. Eso fue un error, porque muevo mi mano por su mejilla y entierro mis dedos en su cabello. «Joder, sí, estos rizos se sienten divinos». Ella jadea, pero no dejo que eso me detenga. Mi mano libre se mueve hacia sus labios, abriendo su boca para deslizar dos de mis dedos por su suave lengua. Si pensé que antes se veía sorprendida, no fue nada comparado con su expresión de ahora. No entiendo como sus ojos pueden mostrar sorpresa mezclada con un toque de lujuria.

—Merlín, te ves tan hermosa en este momento —murmuré, sin aliento. Deslizo mis dedos por su mandíbula, su cuello y su clavícula antes de soltar su cabello y dar un paso atrás, admirándola. Nunca había visto a Hermione Granger con un aspecto tan desaliñado y la vi durante la Batalla de Hogwarts—. Entonces, ¿qué eliges, Granger?

—Me imagino que una demanda por acoso sexual —dice secamente, pero no se mueve ni una pulgada.

—¿Debo hacer el papeleo?

Ella se aclara la garganta.

—Unos tragos.

—¿Tragos?

—Y la cena. Eso bastará —se pone de pie, apenas me llegaba a mis hombros—. ¿El viernes está bien para ti?

—Podría hacer espacio en mi agenda...

—Maravilloso —se inclina para recoger el maletín que trajo, lo hojea un momento y saca un pergamino rosa y me golpea con él en mi esternón—. Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir. O _presentaré_ esa demanda —sus ojos son desafiantes, tal como me gusta.

No puedo reprimir la engreída sonrisa que adorna mis rasgos mientras asiento en afirmación, pero ella sabía que no firmaría ese pergamino.

—El viernes será. ¿A las ocho?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin Capitulo Seis**_

_**Notas:**_ ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? probablemente se preguntarán que qué hago aquí, ya que aun no es abril. Y yo tampoco se muy bien la respuesta XD Nah, la verdad de las cosas es que estaba aburrida, durante estos últimos meses he descansado de los fics y ahora cuando se suponía debía regresar a clases, hacer mi vida normal y… ¡bum! Aparece el covid-19 o más conocido como coronavirus. Mi país decreto cuarentena y un montón de otras cosas más, por lo que he estado encerrada en mi casa por varios días ya. Así que supongo que para hacer mas llevadera la cuarentena (muchos países están en la misma situación) decidí regresar antes de lo previsto.

Espero les guste el capítulo adelantado y por favor todos cuídense. Nos volveremos a ver el 1 de abril. Besitos.

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	7. Vino y cena

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, son propiedad de _**J.K.**_ _**Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _**MrBenzedrine**_ y fue beteada por _**AndyGrangerWeasley**_.

**xxx**

Comezón, siento una gran comezón. El blazer, la camisa, mis calcetines, mi túnica, todo se siente constreñido. No importa que me haya bañado tres veces esta noche en preparación para mi salida. Todavía no puedo evitar la sensación de que hay sangre en mi cabello o entre mis dedos. Intenté ser "bueno" esta semana, pero mientras más se acercaba el viernes, peores fueron los impulsos. Todo el mundo sabe lo difícil que es quitar una canción de la cabeza una vez que se ha quedado allí y _así_ es como describiría la obsesión que tienen los demonios que atormentan mi mente. Pensé que era más fuerte que esto, pero por desgracia no lo soy...

Tic, tac, tic. El reloj avanza hacia la hora en la que tengo que ir hacia el flú para dirigirme a su, sin duda, ataviado departamento para recogerla. A partir de allí, iremos a cenar donde "Madam Mystique", que está escondido en un rincón de Diagon Alley. Es llamativo, pero no del todo como para que nos vean fácilmente. Después de todo, ella es una heroína de guerra y yo soy un ex mortífago. Ya puedo imaginar lo que dirán los periódicos.

Me veo en el espejo que está en el pasillo, reviso mis dientes y aflojo la corbata alrededor de mi cuello antes de anudarla. No estoy completamente seguro de por qué un repentino torrente de adrenalina invadió mi sistema. Podría tener algo que ver con el hecho de que no he tenido una cita en años. Mujeres, sí, he tenido a innumerables mujeres en mi cama. Después de todo, sigo siendo un Malfoy. Dónde hay dinero, siempre habrá mujeres dispuestas a complacer. Esas fueron literalmente, las palabras que mi padre me dijo en algún momento.

Bubo Bubo, mi fiel buho, se sienta en su percha cuando entro en el salón, preparándome para partir. Él chasquea en mi dirección y me veo obligado a saludar a la vieja ave con una palmadita en la cabeza. Su chillido es melodía para mi oído. Hemos sido amigos desde que lo compré antes de mi primer año en Hogwarts. Si bien ya no puede hacer recados para mí, sabe que todavía tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón. Él puede ser la única criatura que me ha importado en la vida.

—¿Cómo me veo, Bubo?

Él agita sus plumas y yo sonrío con suficiencia.

—Tienes razón. Es un poco demasiado, pero de nuevo, es lo adecuado para la mujer a la que cortejo esta noche —Bubo se desplaza sobre su percha y agita sus alas—. Eso es correcto. Dije cortejando —sus ojos dorados miran directamente mi alma—. Oh, no me mires así. Para serte sincero, tampoco estoy seguro de por qué lo estoy haciendo. Ella no es la gran cosa —incluso cuando pretendo quitarme la pelusa imaginaria de mis pantalones, sé que mis palabras son falsas—. Pero ella me ve por lo que soy, Bubo. Realmente me ve por lo que soy. Y no me tiene miedo como los demás —Bubo Bubo mueve su cola y alza su cuello, animándome para acariciarlo. Mientras lo hago, agrego—. Tú no me tienes miedo, ¿verdad? Nunca me has temido.

Como para contrarrestar mis palabras, Bubo picotea mi mano y pellizca la piel entre mi pulgar y mi palma. Jadeo, retiro mi mano cuando el carmesí comienza a caer por mi muñeca.

—¿En serio, Bubo?

En respuesta, él chilla salvajemente y saco un trozo de venda del cajón de la mesa de enfrente. No tengo tiempo para elaborar una poción curativa, así que envuelvo mi mano y entorno los ojos hacia el búho.

—Eres un bastardo.

—_Hooo_…

—Sí, sí... lo sé... yo también soy uno —con eso, paso entro al flú, dándole una última mirada a mi agitado compañero—. ¡Tienes suerte de que no sienta ganas de matar búhos, Bubo!

Merlín me ayude, ella se ve absolutamente impresionante. Está usando una sencilla blusa abotonada, con una falda azul y tacones de cuatro pulgadas, pero a ella todo le queda tan bien que puedo sentir como se forma una carpa en mis pantalones.

—Te limpiaste bien —dice ella, recogiendo un bolso con cuentas del sofá.

Mi boca se sienta tan seca como húmeda.

—No sé si pueda recordar alguna vez en la que haya visto sucio —excepto en las mazmorras, cuando tengo sangre en mis manos. Excepto cuando mis víctimas gritan por misericordia. Entonces, me luzco como el hombre más sucio del planeta. Me pregunto si ella disfrutara del color rojo tanto como yo. Por supuesto que lo hace. Es una Gryffindor—. Tú, por otro lado... —señalo su atuendo— te ves... —«deslumbrante. Sabrosa. Increíble»— encantadora.

Sus ojos se abren y se acerca a mí, con el bolso colgado del hombro. Allí, ella pone su fría mano en mi frente.

—¿Te sientes enfermo? Creo que fue un cumplido.

—Te llevaré a cenar y a beber algo. Si elogiarte es seguir la línea de lo agradable, tengo una terrible noticia para ti —desde el interior del bolsillo de mi blazer, saco un pergamino rosa enrollado—. Las cosas se van a poner mucho más agradables de aquí en adelante.

Una sonrisa satisfecha revolotea sobre sus rasgos y arranca el pergamino de mi mano.

—Estoy impresionada.

—Soy un Malfoy. Nuestro único objetivo es impresionar.

—Así me he dado cuenta —ella desliza el pergamino en su bolso, que debe ser más grande por dentro porque no hay forma de que encajara de otra manera. Le ofrezco mi brazo; para mi deleite, ella desliza el suyo alrededor del mío—. Para que quede claro —dice, mirándome fijamente a los ojos—. Esto es solo una cena y unas bebidas. Nada más. Solo dos compañeros de trabajo disfrutando de una salida nocturna.

La sonrisa llega a mis labios cuando inclino mi cabeza hacia adelante y cepillo mi nariz contra su mejilla.

—Lo que sea que necesites, Granger.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La cena estuvo deliciosa, así como la botella de vino que compartimos en el balcón privado del segundo piso con vista al bello salón inferior del Madam Mystique. Compartimos una mesa privada en lo alto, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de la multitud, lo cual pude notar que ella agradeció. Un iluminado escenario se alzaba en el primer piso. Había una actuación en vivo esta noche, de una artista que cantaba _covers_ de Celistina Warbeck, que recientemente aprendí que era una de las cantantes favoritas de Granger.

—Esto es maravilloso, Malfoy —dice descansando su barbilla en su mano mientras mira al escenario—. Tengo que admitir que no sabía que podías ser un caballero.

—Apenas me describiría de esa manera —me estremezco, haciendo girar el líquido burdeos en mi copa—. Pero... —me arriesgo— de todos modos, me alegra que te guste.

Ella toma un sorbo de su propia copa antes de preguntar.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué por qué?

—Es obvio que te gusto.

Los músculos de mi cuello se tensan y escondo mi rostro detrás de mi vaso, volviendo mis ojos a la multitud que hay debajo.

—¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido que solo podría querer entrar en tus bragas?

—Lo pensé —ella asiente—. Pero entonces no estaríamos donde la gente pudiera vernos juntos, ¿verdad?

—Me has atrapado —me encojo de hombros

—¿Entonces… por qué?

—Porque... —miro mi mano cortada, envuelta en una venda, pensando en lo que le confié a Bubo. «¿Me atrevería a decirle? ¿Se reiría de mí? ¿Se sentiría alagada o asustada?»—. No eres como las demás.

—¿Las demás?

—Otras mujeres con las que he tenido citas.

—Citas —ella se ríe en su servilleta, levantando una ceja sarcástica—. En las oficinas eso no se conoce como citas, es mejor conocido como un asunto de aventuras sexuales.

—Otra cosa que me gusta de ti: vas directo al grano —sonrío. Ella se sonroja inocentemente y me dan ganas de tirar todos los cubiertos al piso, de ponerla encima de la mesa y de quitarle la falda. En lugar de eso, paso la lengua por la fila superior de mis dientes y pienso en lo delicioso que ella debe saber—. No te mentiré. El pensamiento ha cruzado por mi mente.

—Sin embargo, aquí estamos.

—Aquí estamos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque querías salir a cenar y a beber vino. Quieres que te cortejen. Merlín sabe que Weasley no sabía cómo llevarte a una cita apropiada —frunce el ceño por la broma, pero continúo— o cómo diseñar joyería especial para ti.

—Sí. Porque las citas elegantes y los regalos son lo que hace que una relación sea importante —dice ella, sarcástica.

—Eso. Justo eso —golpeo la mesa con mi dedo—. ¿Quieres saber por qué tú y no una arpía? Es tu ingenio. Tu capacidad para ver más allá de mi frío exterior y verme por lo que realmente soy, esa es la única razón por la que estamos aquí y no en tu apartamento, jugando en tu cama.

Es entretenido verla ahogarse con el vino y escupirlo de nuevo en su copa.

—Confiado, ¿verdad?

—Si te parecieras a mí, también estarías confiada.

—Encantador.

Con una sonrisa, acerque mi silla a la suya y coloco un brazo sobre el respaldo de su asiento. Ella mira mi mano, la cual roza su hombro con movimientos sensuales.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?

—Mi lechuza consideró oportuno darme un picotazo antes de nuestra cita.

—¿Él lo hizo?

—Bastardo celoso.

Ella sonríe, relajando sus hombros. Miramos el escenario juntos y por una vez, estoy en paz. «¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no me siento así? Siglos tal vez.»

—Entonces —se inclina y murmura en mi oído—. ¿Es una cita?

—¿Ya te arrepentiste? Es una cena, Granger, no es una maldita propuesta de matrimonio.

Ella me golpea en las costillas en respuesta.

—Ron me lo propuso.

Mi postura se tensa, pero trato de contenerme.

—Tal vez no sabes cómo funciona una cita, pero hablar de tu ex tiende a arruinar la ocasión.

Escucho un suave suspiro y vuelvo la cabeza para encontrarme con sus iris de color café.

—Lo siento... es solo que... —ella mueve su mano, todavía lleva el brazalete que le regale—. Le dije que no, hace dos meses... —mira fijamente el brazalete—. Supongo que lo que trato de decir es que las cosas entre Ron y yo no terminaron por tu culpa. Simplemente no estoy lista para el matrimonio.

—Parece que estás tratando de convencerte a ti misma.

Ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y suspira.

—Hay mucho del mundo que ver.

—¿No es el punto del matrimonio ver el mundo con quien amas?

—Y ahora parece que estás del lado de Ron.

Yo me río.

—Para nada —lentamente, pongo mi mano sobre la mesa y deslizo cada uno de mis dedos entre los de ella.

—Ron no quería viajar —dice ella—. Quería establecerse. Tener hijos.

—Pequeñas cosas molestas.

—No estoy lista para ser madre. Y él tampoco está listo para eso, se daría cuenta si solo sacara la cabeza de su trasero el tiempo suficiente.

—¿Hemos terminado de hablar de Weasley por la noche?

—Solo quería que supieras qué es lo que estoy buscando.

—No quieres nada serio.

—Precisamente.

Llevo su mano a mis labios y beso sus nudillos.

—Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo, Granger —aunque en mi corazón, sé que eso también es falso. Ella puede negarlo todo lo que quiera, pero lo que tenemos, ahora, en este momento, es algo mucho más que "diversión". Se siente como una cálida manta después de un triste y largo día. Siento un gran consuelo al tener su piel contra la mía, nadie más ha podido ofrecerme esto.

—Hermione.

—¿Hmm?

—Si vas a tomar vino conmigo y me llevaras a cenar, me vas a llamar por mi nombre.

«Lo que estamos teniendo no es solo diversión. Si solo ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que me está permitiendo hacerle en este momento». Algo dentro de mí se transforma y mi mente reclama a la bruja que está a mi lado, estoy hechizado por su voz.

—Muy bien, _Hermione_.

—Gracias, Draco.

«¿Esta mesa soportaría nuestro peso si decidiera follarla ahora mismo?»

—¿Qué es eso? —Hermione toma mi mano, notando las manchas oscuras debajo de mis uñas. Sangre seca, me doy cuenta. No debí haberme limpiado tan bien como pensé.

Horrorizado, rápidamente encubrí mi error.

—Tinta seca.

Ella se ríe.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nunca imaginé que te permitirías parecer descuidado. Eso te humaniza.

—Sexy. La palabra es sexy.

Y como no tiene idea de los pecados que llevo debajo de las uñas, se ríe un poco más, inclinándose para besarme la mejilla.

—Arrogante.

—Encantadora.

—Orgulloso.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado, encontrando su mirada.

—Seductora.

Nuestras narices se tocan.

—Obstinado.

—Perfecta.

El rubor en sus mejillas es de lo más atractivo y acorté la distancia entre nosotros hasta que su aliento hizo cosquillas en mis labios. Me siento tan cautivado por su presencia, que levanto su mano entrelazada con la mía y acaricio su mejilla con movimientos sensuales. Mi lengua traza su labio inferior y antes de saber qué me ha golpeado, ella ha acortado la escasa distancia entre nosotros y puso sus labios sobre los míos.

Esta noche, definitivamente, obtuve la victoria.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin Capitulo Siete**_

_**Notas:**_ ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les va? Por mi parte sigo en cuarentena preventiva y obviamente estoy ultra aburrida, además con esto de que todo el mundo esta en sus casas, mi pobre wifi ha estado funcionando taaaaaan mal, tuve que sacrificar datos de mi celular para poder traerles este capitulo XD por ahora solo eso les digo, nos estamos leyendo. Por favor cuídense mucho. Besitos.

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	8. El precipicio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _**MrBenzedrine**_ y fue beteada por _**AndyGrangerWeasley**_.

**xxx**

Las semanas posteriores a esa primera cita se han pasado sin pena ni gloria. Paso mis días en la oficina, pero el espejo mágico en mi puerta compensa todo. Cuando trabajo, puedo verla. Ahora que ella tiene conocimiento sobre mis sentimientos por ella, «sentimientos es una palabra tan absurda», ocasionalmente la he atrapado mirando hacia la puerta de vidrio opaco que la separa de mí. A veces, me regala una débil sonrisa, otras veces ella simplemente se apoya en un escritorio mientras habla con un compañero de trabajo, riéndose de alguna tontería. No creo estar imaginando que sus camisas se volvieran más ajustadas y sus faldas estén más cortas. Sigue luciendo recatada, pero yo la veo a diario y he notado los pequeños cambios.

Por la noche, mantengo un delicado equilibrio entre las salidas casuales con la bruja y rascar la maldita picazón dentro de mi cabeza.

En las noches que estoy con ella, me siento libre, seguro y cada noche supera mis expectativas. Me gustaría decir que solo he tenido ojos para Granger y que deje de lado a las putas que prácticamente se lanzan sobre mí, pero para ser sincero, soy un hombre, un hombre con necesidades. Y hasta ahora, lo más cerca que he estado de las bragas de Granger fue hace dos fines de semana cuando se sentó en mi regazo mientras escuchábamos jazz en su departamento. La frustración sexual me está matando y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para contenerme. Así que he tenido encuentros con mujeres extrañas para mantener mi cama caliente, después de mis citas con ella. Cada extraña posee una cierta cualidad de la bruja que es dueña de mi corazón y que he llegado a adorar, algunas tienen el cabello rizado, otras ojos marrones, otras actitud de saberlo todo, pero todas comparten una cosa en común: no son ella y eso está empezando a afectarme.

En las noches que paso solo, que son la mayoría, debo agregar, he necesitado mantenerme ocupado y las mujeres, aunque son agradables, simplemente no son suficientes. Me encuentro mirando a mi libro de registros, viendo los nombres garabateados que he agregado con los años. Cada vida que he tomado. Un recordatorio de cómo el nombre de Hermione Granger nunca estará en este libro.

Nostálgico, me muevo al primer nombre. "Irma Leopold", la primera vida que apagué. Fue un accidente, un crimen pasional según los tribunales. No había sabido, del poder abrumador de mis manos. Pensé que se usaban para escribir, montar una escoba y complacer a una amante. No tenía idea de que mis manos pudieran hacer mucho más. Estrangular. Romper. Poner miedo en los ojos de mi víctima.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ese entonces, pero no tengo excusas, sé quién será mi víctima antes de salir por la puerta, con la varita en un bolsillo y mi cuchillo en el otro. Si debo tener esta irritante necesidad de ser malo, me aseguraré de solo hacer sufrir a los que lo merecen.

Esto es lo que soy. Esto es lo que seré. Los dioses ayuden a Hermione Granger, porque está atrapada en la parte posterior de mi cerebro como un gusano que infesta el cuerpo de su anfitrión. Ella es parte de mí ahora y como tal, será parte de la locura que caerá esta noche, incluso si no tiene ni idea. Ella es mi inspiración. Ella es mi musa.

Los Dioses ayuden a Hermione Granger.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Toc, Toc.

—Adelante.

Hermione me sonríe cuando se acerca, con un montón de libros de contabilidad en sus brazos. Cierra la puerta detrás de ella y entra en mi oficina, más contenta de lo que la he visto desde que comenzó ese insoportable programa _S.P.E.W_. cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Coloca los libros de contabilidad en la silla frente a mi escritorio y golpea sus manos.

—¿Por qué estás tan alegre? —le pregunto, mi tono está lleno de escepticismo.

Hermione se muerde el labio inferior, sus ojos brillan con alegría.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que había estado trabajando en una organización de caridad para la rehabilitación de los elfos domésticos?

«Vagamente.» Tiendo a desconectarme cuando hace comentarios sobre la liberación de los elfos domésticos, simplemente porque no comparto los mismos pensamientos. Pero ella cree que ahora estoy totalmente a favor, una pequeña mentira para mantener su favor, así que planto una sonrisa calculada en mis labios y le respondo.

—Así es.

—¡Bueno, el Ministro aprobó mi proyecto y creó una nueva división centrada en la protección y preservación de las criaturas mágicas!

No soy su idiota ex pelirrojo, así que no pierdo la compostura a pesar de que siento un peso que se hunde en mi estómago.

—Estás renunciando.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Haz que se detenga. ¿En qué está pensando Kingsley Shacklebolt? ¿Dándole a Hermione Granger su propia división en el Ministerio? Nunca la volveré a ver. Estará demasiado ocupada liberando unicornios o protestando por el uso de pelaje _niffler_ o...»

—No pareces feliz por mí.

Puedo sentirlo, ese pequeño y doloroso zumbido en mi cerebro, esa irritante intención maliciosa que quiere salir a la superficie. La empujo hacia el fondo y cierro mis ojos mientras cuento hasta diez.

«No aquí. No ahora. _Contrólate_.»

—Felicidades —finalmente me las arreglé para decir, la amargura era evidente en mi voz. Después de varios minutos de silencio, abrí mis ojos y alcancé mi pluma, fingiendo que estaba anotando cosas en mi calendario en lugar de centrarme en los latidos de mi acelerado corazón. El choque entre la punta de mi pluma y el papel es ruidoso, pero mis pensamientos son más fuertes y necesito ahogarlos.

Se da cuenta de la falsa emoción de mi cara, porque se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Asegúrate de entregar un aviso dos semanas antes de que te vayas —murmuré, controlando el tono de mi voz—. Y tal vez deja una lista de reemplazos con mi secretaria —una sonrisa se arrastra por mis labios—. Preferiblemente, alguien que está más dotada.

Ella golpea su mano sobre la mesa, sorprendiéndome.

—¡Honestamente, Draco!

Levanto la cabeza, con confianza. «Conseguí meterme bajo su piel, ¿eh? Qué bueno.»

—¿Sucede algo, señorita Granger?

—Señorita Granger, ¿de verdad? ¿Soy la _señorita Granger_ ahora?

—No sabía que tenías problemas de audición.

—¡Sí, bueno, no sabía que actuarías como un idiota ante mi ascenso!

—¿Esperaba una reacción diferente? Este negocio ha estado floreciendo contigo en nuestro departamento legal. Nuestras ventas han aumentado un ocho por ciento, finalmente pude despedir a Agatha del quinto piso y gracias a tu experiencia no tendré que pagar una generosa cantidad de dinero en impuestos este año. Entonces, si esperabas que me regocijara con la noticia de que te iras. Está muy equivocada.

Ella me mira, sorprendida.

—Eso sonó como un cumplido.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tómalo como quieras, Granger.

—_Hermione_.

—¿Seguramente no esperarás que nuestras pequeñas... citas continúen? Después de todo, estarás en el Ministerio, en tu acogedora oficina, congraciándote con otros simpatizantes de corazón blando como tu —alejo mi mirada y me concentro en hurgar en mis cajones, buscando cualquier cosa que me haga ver menos interesado en su presencia.

En silencio, ella da un paso adelante, descruzando sus brazos.

—¿De eso se trata? ¿Te preocupa que no nos veamos más, ya que no trabajaremos juntos?

Trato de enfriarme, sacando un nuevo bote de tinta negra, aunque tengo uno que está medio lleno encima del escritorio. Me siento como un pintor que admira su obra.

—Apenas me describiría como preocupado.

—Pero lo estas —el pequeño pliegue entre sus cejas refleja su preocupación mientras cruza la distancia entre nosotros y se apoya en mi escritorio. Allí, pone una mano en mi rostro, dejándome inmóvil. Encontré su mirada una vez más, sintiendo mis mejillas arder bajo el contacto de su piel—. Draco...

—No —chasqueé, entrecerrando los ojos. Mi instinto me dice que me aparte de su mano, pero me contengo—. Ambos sabíamos lo que era esto. Sin apego. Sin compromisos. Solo un poco de diversión, _si es que_ podemos llamarlo así —levanto la mano y envuelvo mis dedos alrededor de su muñeca, lista para alejarla de mí. Pero ella se mantiene en su lugar.

—Sé que solo estás siendo cruel porque te importo.

—_Ja_.

—También me importas.

El peso de sus palabras de apodera de todo mi cuerpo. Gracias a ello, soy una estatua, devorando su esencia que brilla como el sol, calentándome en lugares en los que no sabía que podía sentir calor.

Aun con su muñeca atrapada entre mis garras, ella mueve su mano hasta posarla contra la parte de mi pecho donde mi corazón late frenético. Hay algo en la forma en que sus ojos miran a los míos, como si volviera a casa después de un día agotador. Me doy cuenta de que quiero ser eso para ella, quiero ser su hogar, sin importar lo patético que suene.

—Hermione.

Mi demonio toma el control, fascinado por sus cálidos ojos y su acogedor cuerpo. Antes de darme cuenta, me puse de pie y presioné mi cuerpo contra el de ella, la levanté en mis brazos y la besé frenéticamente mientras la apoyaba contra mi escritorio. El gemido eufórico que sale de sus labios no es nada menos que electrizante, nos alimentamos mutuamente con nuestros labios, lenguas y almas. Es discutible si esto se considera una "conducta sexual" en la oficina, considerando que _técnicamente_ soy su jefe, pero ella _técnicamente_ es una trabajadora independiente. Sin embargo, está bien hacerlo, porque ha renunciado, aunque yo no voy a renunciar a esto tan fácilmente.

Con una mano le recuesto sobre mi escritorio y con la otra, pongo un hechizo en la cerradura de la puerta de mi oficina. No es necesario que nadie se tropiece con nosotros.

Hay un fuego en mi alma y la única forma de apagarlo es follar a Hermione Granger, aquí, en mi oficina.

Casi espero que me rechace, pero me da la bienvenida con un delicado gemido cuando mi mano empuja contra la parte baja de su columna vertebral.

—Voy a follarte de la forma más salvaje posible —le digo con voz grave—. Aquí mismo. En mi escritorio, mientras ves a tus compañeros de trabajo hacer sus deberes —le subí la falda para dejar expuesto su glorioso trasero...— Mierda, Hermione. ¿Llevas un liguero? —mi boca se humedece y mi miembro cobra vida. _Bofetada_. Dejo una huella roja en su nalga izquierda para conmemorar este momento.

—Mm… Dios, Draco —ella jadea y para mi sorpresa roza su delicioso culo contra mi excitación—. Por favor.

Ya me he desatado la hebilla de cinturón. No me toma mucho tiempo liberar mi polla de los confines de mis pantalones y cepillo mi longitud entre sus sedosos muslos. Lo único que hay entre nosotros ahora es su delgada ropa interior, pero no durara mucho en su lugar. Para conmemorar el momento, me inclino sobre ella en el escritorio, acariciando mi polla contra su coño cubierto. Una de mis manos serpentea bajo su garganta y envuelvo mis dedos en su mandíbula, forzando su cabeza a mirar el bullicio que está fuera de mi oficina.

—¿Quieres ser follada delante de todos, Hermione? —le pregunto con voz cargada de dese. Mi mano libre rasga los botones de su blusa que se dispersan por el suelo, revelando dos atractivos montículos, ocultos debajo de un sujetador de color crema. Apoyo mi barbilla en el hueco de su cuello, susurrando contra su mejilla—. ¿Te moja ver a todos tus amigos ahí fuera, mientras estás aquí, a punto de ser empalada por mi polla?

—Sí... —gime, moviéndose contra mi mano como si quisiera que yo fuera más duro. Probando las aguas, aprieto mi agarre en su cuello y a cambio, recibo un lujoso gemido—. Por favor, Draco…

Es todo lo que necesito para seguir adelante con mis planes. Libero su garganta y me pongo de pie en posición vertical antes de tirar sus preciosas bragas hacia abajo hasta que se agrupan en sus tobillos.

Ahí está mi premio, su sensual, desnuda y excitada femineidad, el aroma llena mis sentidos y aumenta mi necesidad por ella. Nunca antes una mujer me había causado tal necesidad, pero Hermione Granger nunca ha sido como otras mujeres. Ella es inteligente, ardiente y hermosa, no al estilo _playwitch_. Su belleza es atemporal, como un par de gemelos hechos de diamantes o la primera nevada invernal. Casi siento que no merezco estar frente a un ser tan impresionante, a punto de embestir mi excitación dentro de ella. «_Casi_.»

—No seré amable —le digo, no como advertencia, sino como una declaración. Su respuesta es un suspiro tímido justo antes de alinear la punta de mi miembro en su entrada y… «_dulces_ _bebes dragones_» su coño se envuelve apretado alrededor de mi cuando me empujo a la vez de ella, sin preocuparme por "tomármelo con calma" o "regocijarme". Sé lo que quiero y eso es mi polla empapada con su esencia. Escucho un gemido de dolor escapar de su garganta, seguido por un jadeo ahogado. Sus dedos se enroscan sobre el borde de mi escritorio, apretando con fuerza y su cabeza baja.

—Joder... —suspiré, amando el ajuste perfecto de nuestros cuerpos. Agito mis caderas hacia atrás y adelante, llenándola de nuevo, haciéndola gritar—. Shh —le advierto, moviéndome sin piedad dentro de ella mientras me inclino hacia adelante, envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos—. No hay hechizo silenciador —una y otra vez entro en ella, deleitándome con la forma en que intenta reprimir sus gemidos ocultando su rostro en mi hombro.

—Dios... sí... —susurra ella, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de mis empujes—. Así.

—¿Así, Granger? —empujo bruscamente contra su pulsante núcleo y le tapó la boca con la mano para sofocar su grito—. Al pequeño ratón de biblioteca le gusta duro, ¿verdad? Mira a todas esas personas que están ahí afuera —ahora la embisto tranquilamente, mirando a mis empleados mientras ellos barajan papeles en su escritorio y se paran alrededor del enfriador de agua, intercambiando chistes—. Apuesto a que a todos les encantará follarte, amor. Merlín, si pudieran sentir lo mojada que estás en este momento, se estarían arañando los unos a los otros por la oportunidad. Incluso a las mujeres —muerdo su hombro, apoyando mi peso sobre el escritorio para mantener el equilibrio. Hermione chilla en mi palma—. Pero no estás mojado por ellos, ¿verdad? Estás empapado por _mí_. Estás siendo follado por _mí_. Este coño _me_ pertenece —libero su boca y le agarro la parte posterior de su cuello, empujándola hacia adelante para presionar su rostro contra la madera—. Di que me pertenece.

—¡Ah! —está sorprendida, eso es seguro, pero no planeo liberarla de esta posición hasta que ella admita lo que ha sabido durante tanto tiempo—. Draco... Draco, duele... —ella trata de levantarse, pero la mantengo abajo.

—Dilo —exijo.

—Te pertenezco —gime mientras acelero, entrando en ella como si fuera la última cosa que jamás hare—. Mi-mierda... oh Dios... estoy tan cerca...

Libero la parte de atrás de su cuello y la golpeo con fuerza en el trasero. Entonces, la agarro por el cabello y la levanto, poniéndola de pie, todavía con mi polla dentro. Una de mis manos viaja hasta su núcleo, frotando círculos rápidos mientras agarro uno de sus pechos por encima de su sujetador.

—Eres _mía_ —le digo, como si decir esas palabras solidifique mis deseos. Mis dedos se meten debajo de su sujetador y encuentran la piel suave de su pezón, ya erecto por mi toque—. Perteneces «_a mí_» a mi lado.

—Estoy... estoy tan cerca —dice entre dientes—. Por favor, no te detengas. ¡No te detengas... oh, _Draco_...!

Sus resbaladizas paredes se aprietan a mi alrededor, lo que indica su liberación. Su boca se abre y sus rodillas tiemblan. Mi mano la mantiene erguida, incluso mientras se balancea contra mis dedos al mismo tiempo que sus oscilaciones orgásmicas. Su dulce éxtasis me ordeña. Me derramo dentro de ella, llenándola hasta el borde, decidido a asegurarme de que no haya ni un solo pedazo de la dulce Hermione Granger que no esté empapada con mi esencia. Quiero que sienta mi cálida liberación en sus bragas cuando vuelva a su cómoda silla de oficina y piense en mí. Quiero que ella me huela en su piel y sepa que nunca nada volverá a ser igual. Quiero que ella anhela esto.

La embisto hasta que estoy completamente agotado, todavía no estoy listo para sacar mi polla de ella. Así que nos llevó a ambos a mi silla, ella encima mío, todavía enterrado profundamente en su interior.

—Estoy pensando en cenar el sábado, seguido de un baile —le susurro al oído—. Seguido por otra versión de esto.

Su pecho se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Sus ojos se cierran y se apoya en mi hombro.

—Mmm… trabajo el sábado.

Me reí entre dientes, envolviendo un posesivo brazo alrededor de ella.

—¿Quién diablos decidió que una criatura tan encantadora como tu tenga que trabajar el fin de semana?

—Tú.

—Imbécil. Voy a hablar con él y lo obligare a dejarte libre.

—Está bien —bromea, inclinando la cabeza mientras sus ojos se abren. Una sonrisa se arrastra por sus labios—. Acabo de darle la noticia de que hoy renuncio.

Nos sentamos allí por un tiempo, disfrutando del brillo post orgásmico, luego Hermione insiste en volver al trabajo. Nos vestimos en silencio y en particular disfrute verla arreglando mágicamente los botones de su blusa. Ella mira su hombro, sin duda, un moretón ya ha surgido donde la he mordido. _Fui_ lo suficientemente amable como para no romper la piel.

—Entonces… ¿el sábado? —le pregunto, acompañándola a la puerta de mi oficina. Rodeo su cintura en tanto destrabo la cerradura, acercándome deliciosamente a su cuerpo. Nuestras narices se tocan y ella roza sus labios contra los míos, sonriendo.

—El sábado.

—Felicidades —le digo de nuevo, aunque esta vez lo digo en serio— por tu ascenso.

Hermione me da un suave beso en los labios.

—Gracias.

Me alejo para que se vaya, pero no antes de regalarme una última y gentil sonrisa.

La bestia dentro de mí se enrosca dentro de mi pecho y cierra sus ojos. Está saciado, por ahora. Y eso es todo lo que puedo esperar de él en este momento.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin Capitulo Ocho**_

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	9. Amenazas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, son propiedad de _**J.K.**_ _**Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de **MrBenzedrine** y fue beteada por _**AndyGrangerWeasley**_.

**xxx**

Ella se despierta, puedo sentirla moverse a mi lado en el sofá cuando los primeros rayos de sol se asoman a través de las cortinas de su pequeño departamento. Toda la noche he estado aquí. Se quedó dormida hace horas, con la cabeza apoyada en mi regazo. Anoche no hicimos nada físico. Tengo que decir que mi parte sexual está decepcionada, pero el resto anhelaba este tipo de plática sobre el trabajo, sueños y aspiraciones. Nunca sé qué esperar de Hermione Granger y esta noche no ha sido diferente.

—¿Draco?

—Aquí estoy.

Abre un ojo, luego el otro y ahora ella me mira con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Te quedaste.

—¿Y? —le pregunto expectante, sin saber por qué está tan sorprendida. Estoy completamente a su merced. Soy débil, bajo el peso de sus ojos chocolate y sus rizos canela. No pierdo la ironía de ese pensamiento, considerando que la he llamado sangre sucia la mayor parte de nuestras vidas. Ahora, parece que esas venas llenas de suciedad no pueden hacer nada más que llenar mi corazón con su bondad.

—Y... —ella se limpia sus ojos y se mueve contra mi regazo, apoyando su mejilla contra la parte baja de mi estómago—. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Mi corazón se acelera.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Hable mientras dormía?

Yo sonrió.

—No, no lo hiciste —mis ojos se dirigen hacia el fuego, contemplando todo lo que significa esto. Hermione Granger, activista por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas y nacida de muggles, tiene un punto débil en su corazón por mí. No puedo creerlo del todo, no importa cuántas veces lo medite. Durante la noche, varias veces contemplé la idea de dormir a su lado, pero preferí verla dormir. La expresión serena de su rostro cuando está descansando... no podría ponerle precio a esto.

—¿A dónde vas?

La miro.

—¿Qué?

—A veces te desvaneces dentro de tu mente y me dejas aquí. Quería saber a dónde fuiste.

—¿Quién puede decir que no estoy siempre contigo?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bien. No me digas —su labio inferior sobresale y hace un puchero como yo solía hacerlo y, a veces, todavía lo hago.

Dudo sobre mis próximas palabras, pero las digo de todos modos. No me gusta mentirle.

—Hermione, si supieras lo que hay dentro de mi cabeza, te garantizo que volverías con Weasley en un instante.

—Draco, soy una niña grande. Puedo manejarlo.

—¿Eso crees?

—Por supuesto —ella se inclina hacia arriba, pone sus brazos en mis piernas para apoyarse. Nuestros rostros están peligrosamente cerca. Estoy luchando contra el impulso de envolver mis dedos alrededor de su garganta—. Algo te está molestando.

«Solo mis persistentes demonios mentales que quieren arrojarte al suelo y hacerte cosas malas.»

—No pasa nada, Hermione. Estoy bien —le regalo mi sonrisa más encantadora y acaricio su mejilla con la yema del pulgar—. Lo único en lo que estoy pensando es en ti.

Aparentemente queda satisfecha con mi respuesta, ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y me besa justo debajo de la mandíbula.

—Está bien, Draco. Confío en ti.

Mi garganta, mis hombros, mis brazos, todo se tensa al mismo tiempo ante sus palabras.

¿Ella confía en mí?

Ella confía en mí.

¿Cómo puede confiar en mí cuando yo no puedo confiar en mí mismo?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—P-por favor... haré lo que digas... s-solo…

Sostengo el cuchillo, puliéndolo contra mi manga. Sostener el cuchillo tan peligrosamente contra mi brazo es estimulante, pero no se compara con la sensación de la carne desnuda de Hermione contra la mía. Estoy empezando a notar los cambios en mis patrones de pensamiento. Incluso ahora, con este hombre atado a la mesa, no me siento satisfecho como antes.

—¿Quieres dinero? No. U-um… ¿mujeres? ¡Puedo conseguirte mujeres!

Mis ojos se mueven hacia abajo, encontrando los ojos de mi víctima. Puedo decir que lo está intentando. Bien por él, pero eso no cambiará su destino.

—¿Qué diablos quieres?

Me inclino hacia adelante, dándole una sonrisa depredadora mientras inhalo el olor de su miedo.

—Expiación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Toc, toc, toc.

—Disculpa, no puedes irrumpir así.

—Asuntos de _Auror_ —murmura una voz ronca, empujando la puerta de mi oficina e interrumpiendo mi ritual de pretender trabajar cuando realmente estoy pensando en todos los atuendos sexy en los que me encantaría ver a Hermione para el Día de San Valentín. Mis ojos grises se encuentran con la mirada feroz de Ron Weasley, la determinación es palpable en su tono de voz mientras se desplaza por la habitación—. Malfoy, tenemos que hablar. _Ahora_.

—¿Tienes una cita? —levanto una ceja, imponiendo mi autoridad en la habitación.

—¿Cita? No necesito cita, maldito bastardo.

—En realidad, tienes una cita —dejo mi pluma y apoyo las manos sobre mi escritorio, intentando hablar con mi tono más agradable. Sé que las cosas se pondrán tensas—. Y no pienses en usar tus credenciales de _Auror_ contra mí, Weasley. Ambos sabemos que te retiraste el año pasado.

Sus ojos azules se estrechan y se sienta en la silla reservada para mis visitantes y él no es uno de ellos. Solo una mota de suciedad que entró en la habitación por su propia voluntad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con Mione?

—Nada, por el momento. Te invito a que busques en mi oficina, si eso satisface tu curiosidad.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Hermione dice que ustedes dos están... juntos.

—¿Y?

—¿_Y_? —su voz se eleva una octava—. Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? no eres bueno para ella, ¡eso es todo!

—Creo que ella tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones, ¿verdad? —digo arrastrando las palabras, imprimiendo el descontento que siento en mi voz—. Y su nombre es _Hermione_. No _Mione_.

La cara de Weasley se vuelve de color rojo.

—¡Merlín! ¿Qué demonios ve ella en un imbécil como tú?

—¿Quieres decir, además de mi buena apariencia, encanto e incontable fortuna?

—¡A ella no le importa tu fortuna! ¡Mione es mejor que eso!

—Weasley, cálmate.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a tener a uno de tus compinches escoltándome por la puerta? —él resopla.

El Draco colegial adoraba este tipo de peleas verbales, pero el Draco adulto de ahora solo quería arrancarle la lengua de Weasley y empujarla por su trasero para que pudiera saborear sus entrañas.

—Mejor. Te acompañaré yo mismo —me levanto y Weasley hace lo mismo. Somos dos tiburones lanzando mordiscos, oliendo la sangre en el agua y buscando la debilidad del otro—. Hermione hizo su elección, Weasley. A menos que quieras encontrar tu cabeza literalmente metida en tu culo, te recomiendo que dejes mi oficina.

—No me asustas, Malfoy.

—Pues debería —mi sonrisa cae, al igual que mis pretensiones—. Mantente fuera de nuestra relación, Weasley.

—¿Relación? ¿Es así como lo llamas?

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

—Un error de la naturaleza.

—No, comadreja. Eso está reservado para el día en que naciste.

Weasley pone los ojos en blanco, hace retroceder la silla del invitado y la arrastra unos pies detrás de él.

—Crees que no lo veo, pero lo hago. Hay algo muy malo contigo, Malfoy. Y voy a averiguar qué es.

—Por supuesto —me inclino burlonamente, extendiendo mi brazo hacia la puerta—. Pero mientras tanto, te recomiendo que hagas lo que los sentimientos de Hermione por ti y _desaparezcas_.

—Jodido Malfoy —Weasley se despide, golpeando la puerta de mi oficina detrás de él. Pretendo que no me molesta, incluso cuando mi secretaria viene pidiendo disculpas y haciendo un escándalo por su fracaso al detenerlo. Estoy de acuerdo, ella es una idiota, pero tengo apariencias que mantener, así que simplemente le descuento la paga de un día y le advierto que, si vuelve a suceder, la despediré.

Cuando estoy solo en mi oficina una vez más, cierro la puerta y comienzo a caminar.

La tensión se acumula en mis dedos y antebrazos. Puedo sentir al demonio en mi interior gritando por salir para cazar a Weasley, para darle una paliza con mi cuchillo.

«¿Cómo se _atreve_ a entrar y actuar como el novio protector? Su relación termino, finito. Cuanto más acabada, mejor. No. No... Weasley es una pieza importante en el mundo de Hermione. Él no es el siguiente en mi lista, ni siquiera puede estar en mi lista. Es solo un molesto mosquito que no debo aplastar, para no molestar a la activista por los derechos de los animales Hermione Jean Granger.»

Aun así, no me gustaron las amenazas ociosas por Weasley. Si él descubre mi secreto, podría arruinarme.

Pero no puedo matarlo.

Sin embargo, no puedo dejar que corra y genere sospechas contra mí, especialmente cuando las cosas están empezando a ir por un buen camino.

Mierda. Ciertamente estoy en un lío, ¿verdad?

Veré cómo se desarrolla esto por ahora, pero...

Me rasco la cabeza, tratare de ser _bueno_. Joder, ¿cómo las personas normales sobreviven día a día así?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin Capitulo Nueve**_

_**Notas:** _¡Hola a todos! ¿cómo han estado? Se que estoy atrasada de la fecha que dije, pero me sucedieron tantas cosas que no tuve tiempo de actualizar antes. Ahora procederé a contares mi desgracia… Primero me olvide de realizar el pago del internet, por lo que tuve que esperar al lunes para que mi hermana realizara ese tramite desde su trabajo (no están atendiendo de forma presencial en las tiendas). Después tuve que viajar a la capital de mi país para ir a buscar mi ropa de invierno, y me tarde dos días en ir y volver. Aparte el viaje fue terrible, me tarde 3 horas para pasar UNA estúpida caseta de pago por culpa de los "controles sanitarios", digo, esta bien que hagan esos controles dado la pandemia, pero… mínimo que pongan un buen numero de personas a fiscalizar y que todas esas personas cuenten con el material necesario para realizar dicha tarea. En fin, esa fue mi triste escusa de retraso, me disculpo con ustedes por no cumplir con la fecha que yo misma me impuse, pero a veces las cosas no resultan como uno espera/quiere.

Espero todos se cuiden mucho y nos estaremos viendo el próximo mes para un nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	10. Choque

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _**MrBenzedrine**_ y fue beteada por _**AndyGrangerWeasley**_.

**xxx**

Día de San Valentín.

«Ugh.»

El único día del año en que los humanos celebran la fertilidad y decoran todo con corazones rojos o rosados y consumen una gran cantidad de dulces. Regalan flores que eventualmente morirán, como el amor que prometemos y si no se da un regalo, los resultados son astronómicamente desastrosos. Como Malfoy, trato de evitar a toda costa esta época del año; mi contraparte recién adquirida, sin embargo, parece querer pasar las fiestas junto a Hermione.

No es que me queje... mucho.

Secretamente, una pequeña parte de mí siente emoción. Nunca he pasado el día de San Valentín con alguien que honestamente... me importe. ¿De qué lugar del infierno ha emergido este encariñamiento con Hermione Granger? ¿Qué hice en una vida pasada para merecer todos los corazones festivos que flotan por el pasillo de camino a su oficina, haciéndome querer vomitar? ¿Qué hice para hacer enojar al karma que me veo obligado a ver pequeños cupidos flotando alrededor del Ministerio y tener que beber vino barato con la esperanza de evadir a su nueva secretaria?

Oh, es cierto. Mato gente. Eso es lo que he hecho para merecer todo esto.

¿Pero _realmente_ lo merezco? No estoy seguro de que incluso Jack el Destripador se mereciera el infierno que estoy obligado a soportar.

Como resultado, al _S.P.E.W_. de Hermione le está yendo bastante bien en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Ella tiene su propia y acogedora oficina, tiene tres subordinados y una enrome pila de papeles cuidadosamente ubicada en la esquina de su escritorio. Estoy justo afuera de la puerta, a punto de entrar para sorprenderla, cuando escucho el leve murmullo dentro.

—Todo está bajo control —pude escuchar a Hermione desde el otro lado—. Estás siendo irracional.

—No viste la forma en que me miró, Mione.

_Weasley_. Por supuesto, él estaría aquí, arrastrándose ante ella en el día más romántico. No debería sorprenderme.

—Tú irrumpiste en su oficina, sin previo aviso. Me imagino que te miró con odio y molestia.

—Esto no es _gracioso_.

—No me estoy riendo.

—Hay algo malo en él, Hermione. Tengo esta... intuición del _Auror_. Malfoy definitivamente está tramando algo.

Mi respiración se detiene y un sudor frío brota sobre mi piel marfil. ¿La comadreja está tan paranoica como para involucrar a Hermione en sus sospechas? Lo subestimé. Una parte de mí quiere irrumpir en la habitación, empujar mi varita por su garganta y demostrarle cuán correcta es su intuición. El resto de mí rechaza la idea, hacerlo solo arruinaría mis posibilidades con la bruja de mis sueños, por no mencionar que podría ganarme un boleto de ida a Azkaban por maltratar a un ex _Auror_.

—Te pareces a Harry hace años cuando aún estábamos en Hogwarts —Hermione descarta sus sospechas—. Recuerdas lo ridículo que actuaba.

—Sí. El bastardo dejó que los Mortífagos entraran a Hogwarts. Harry tenía razón.

—¿Crees que lo he olvidado? —ella le susurra y luego escucho el arrastre de una silla en el suelo de madera.

—¿Por qué estás saliendo con él, entonces?

Hay una pausa.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Ronald.

—Mione...

—No lo hagas.

—¿Te ha amenazado?

Ella se ríe a carcajadas.

—Oh, sí. Soy lo suficientemente tonta como para ser víctima de una relación abusiva. Solo estoy saliendo con Draco porque él me obligó. ¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar?

—No tendrías que ser tan brusca.

—¡Seré tan brusca como quiera, Ron! No puedes simplemente venir aquí y preguntarme por qué estoy saliendo con alguien. ¿Te alejaste de esta relación o te has olvidado?

—Eso no es justo, ¡Mione! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a competir con…

—¿_Competir_? —ella dice—. Estábamos _juntos_, Ron. ¡No había nada con que competir! Una vez que mi corazón pertenece a alguien, se mantiene fiel. Debiste confiar en mí.

Weasley formula la pregunta que aparece en mi cabeza.

—Entonces, Malfoy... ¿tu corazón le pertenece a _él_ ahora? —ella hace una pausa aún más larga y aguanto la respiración—. Ya veo...

—Ron…

—Voy a descubrir qué está pasando con él y cuando lo haga, verás que yo tenía razón. Nunca dejaré de pelear por ti, Hermione.

Los pasos se acercan a la puerta y me preparo para retroceder y fingir inocencia, cuando Hermione apenas dice en un susurro.

—No interfieras.

Ahora, es posible que no pueda ver lo que hay detrás de esa puerta, pero puedo sentir que la magia se intensifica en la habitación mientras Weasley metafóricamente se eriza.

—¿Qué significa _eso_? ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

—Significa que... si me amas, dejarás a Draco tranquilo. Por tu bien.

—¿Por _mi_ bien? ¿Qué demonios, Hermione?

—Adiós, Ronald.

La puerta se abre antes de que tenga la oportunidad de reaccionar, y quedo atrapado en mi posición de espionaje. Hago lo mejor que puedo y me pongo a mirar la suciedad imaginaria debajo de mis uñas como si mis manos fueran las cosas más interesantes de todo el maldito planeta. Eso no impide que Weasley me mire con desprecio y se ponga a la defensiva en mi presencia.

—Malfoy...

Levanté mis ojos en su dirección, asintiendo una vez mientras pintaba una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro.

—Weasley.

El imbécil choca su hombro con el mío, pero lo agarro del brazo y aprieto mis dedos en sus bíceps, decidido a causarle dolor.

—Draco —advierte Hermione y lo libero rápidamente. De alguna manera, la bruja sabe que me tiene hechizado y no puedo discutir con ella. Weasley sale corriendo por el pasillo. Cuando dobla la esquina, le doy toda mi atención a Hermione cuando entro en su oficina y cierro la puerta firmemente detrás de mí.

Todo mi espíritu de Día de San Valentín se ha extinguido, como las muchas vidas que he tomado, y mi mirada es fría cuando me encuentro con su expresión cansada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado de pie allí?

—El tiempo suficiente.

Después de morder su labio inferior, lo que significa que está perdida en sus pensamientos, ella señala la silla al otro lado de su escritorio.

—Toma asiento.

—Realmente no estoy de humor.

—Draco…

—¿Qué le dijiste a Weasley?

Ella está tranquila, evaluando la situación. Debe ser obvio lo escéptico que soy, porque ella da un suave suspiro y toca su planificador con los dedos, forzando a sus ojos a encontrarse con los míos, como si al hacerlo absolviera toda la tensa energía en la habitación. En su lugar, eso solo incita al monstruo dentro de mí.

—¿Amenazaste o no a Ron a principios de mes?

Mis labios se contraen.

—¿Usó la palabra "amenaza"? Me siento halagado.

—Él no _necesitó_ hacerlo —golpea su palma contra la mesa, captando toda mi atención—. Creo que deberíamos tener una charla. _Por favor_, toma asiento.

Y lo hago, mi parte posterior descansa cómodamente en el cojín del asiento y poso mis manos alrededor de los reposabrazos, tengo los dientes apretados y la boca seca. Hermione camina alrededor de su escritorio, agarra una pluma, la sumerge en la tinta y comienza a garabatear algo en una libreta de color rosa brillante. Luego, arranca el papel, lo dobla y lo desliza sobre la mesa hacia mí.

—Esta _no_ era la forma en que imaginaba que pasaríamos nuestro primer día de San Valentín —susurra ella, con los ojos en la nota entre nosotros—. Esperaba tener más tiempo para crear confianza...

Mis ojos parpadean y una inquietud se instala en mi estómago.

—¿Confianza?

Asiente, sentándose en su silla. Allí, ella coloca sus manos correctamente en su regazo, como toda una dama británica y lame sus labios secos.

—No he sido del todo honesta contigo.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es sentarme frente a ella, tenso y nervioso. Todo esto salió de la nada y según mi experiencia, esto solo puede terminar en desastre. Mi mano instintivamente alcanza la nota y Hermione se acerca a la mesa, superponiendo su mano sobre la mía.

—Antes de que lo leas, quiero que sepas... no me voy a alejar de ti. No te voy a dar la espalda. Estamos juntos... no lo planeé. Pero me alegro de que haya sucedido.

Resistiendo el impulso de vomitar, saco mi mano de debajo de la de ella, tomo la nota entre mis dedos. Con una sonrisa sardónica, la agito delante de mi rostro y luego la despliego. Mis ojos exploran las palabras y...

Todo mi mundo se rompe.

"_Lo sé_."

Mi mano comienza a temblar y la comezón en la parte posterior de mi cerebro reaparece.

«¿Qué sabe ella? No puede posiblemente hablar de... ¿qué piensa? No puedo... Oh, Merlín. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué cree ella que sabe? ¿Me enfrento a ella? ¿La amenazo? ¿Modifico sus recuerdos y le invento alguna historia? ¿Confío en ella?»

La valentía nunca ha sido mi fuerte y no voy a comenzar a aprender nuevas habilidades en este punto de mi vida. Me levanto de la silla, enderezó el cuello de mi abrigo y camino hacia la puerta.

—¡Draco, espera!

—No puedo.

El azote de la puerta hace eco en el pasillo, sorprendiendo a un transeúnte. Lucho por mantener mi compostura de caballero, ignorando la puerta detrás de mí. No hay manera de que pueda enfrentarme a ella ahora mismo. De ninguna manera puedo preguntarle qué cree que sabe. Necesito espacio para pensar. Respirar. Para planificar y poner en marcha y para…

—Mierda.

«Necesito matar.»

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin Capitulo Diez**_

_**Notas:**_ ¡Hola! ¿cómo han estado? Por mi parte el mes pasado estuve algo más relajada, lo cual fue super raro, ojalá junio sea igual XD la verdad es que no tengo muchas cosas que contarles, ya que en mi casa no ha pasado nada emocionante o fuera de lo normal, seguimos con la cuarentena. Espero les guste el capitulo y recuerden que el próximo mes **NO** tendremos actualización, ya que tengo que preparar mis finales y no tengo la más mínima idea de como los voy a tener que presentar.

Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos y por favor cuídense.

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	11. Lazos sangrientos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _**MrBenzedrine**_ y fue beteada por _**Ausie Adeline**_.

**xxx**

Había un lugar en el _Callejón Knockturn_ que era lo suficientemente sórdido para que nadie cuestionase mis motivos para visitarlo. Llamado "_The Spiny Serpent_". La puerta permanece cerrada en todo momento y solo se abre para aquellos con malicia en el corazón. Eso no era una metáfora, literalmente entras de esa manera, por lo que todos los ocupantes saben exactamente en qué se están metiendo; nadie con motivos puros puede acceder al pub y así es como nos gusta.

Por supuesto, me abren la puerta. Siempre lo ha hecho, incluso cuando era un adolescente. Cuando la puerta se abre, me encuentro con el aroma de la cerveza, el tabaco y magia oscura residual. Honestamente, el olor me devuelve a mis días de juventud, ya que eran los olores que llenaban mi hogar cuando el Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores tomaron residencia en la Mansión Malfoy. No es un olor que asocie con sentimientos cálidos, pero no es algo que pueda elegir cuando estoy huyendo de mi interés romántico por temor a que ya sepa mi secreto...

Teniendo en cuenta que es solo mediodía y el día más romántico del año, los comensales son escasos. Un grupo de brujas de cabello plateado y dientes podridos se sientan en una esquina, con los ojos sobre viejos libros de texto y susurrando silenciosamente entre ellas; hay un mago muy velludo en la otra esquina, lanzando dardos a una imagen en movimiento de El Profeta con el titular de: "_Auror_ Potter: de redada en redada". Además de estos tres, está la seductora híbrida _Veela_, que atiende el bar, a quien he aprendido a nunca cabrear, solo a alagar. Me resulta difícil el querer avanzar a la barra, pero lo hago y me siento en uno de los taburetes, además sé que, si no lo hago puedo ser maldecido o peor, mis hermosos globos oculares podrían ser arrancados si la dama en la barra decide convertirse en una horrenda arpía.

—Rosita, te ves maravillosamente hermosa hoy. ¿Acicalaste tus plumas toda la noche?

Rosita rueda sus ojos color oliva y me da un trago fuerte. También aprendí a no cuestionar nunca lo que ella decide ofrecer, no quiero terminar quemado como el hombre lobo que estuvo aquí el fin de semana pasado y dijo que sus bebidas estaban aguadas.

—La última vez que hablamos, te estabas viendo con niña —me dice, inclinándose sobre el mostrador para exponer su exquisito par de tetas. Mis lealtades podrían estar con Hermione, pero mis ojos aún pueden apreciar las cosas finas de la vida. Merlín, esos montículos era deliciosos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Me arriesgo a hacerla enojar y le hablo burlonamente.

—No veo por qué te preocupa —antes de beber el contenido de mi vaso. Es amargo y me quema la garganta tal como me gusta. Apenas me estremezco cuando golpeo el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa y le señalo que quiero otra ronda.

—No me digas que te estás rindiendo.

—No me he rendido con nada —murmuré, viéndola verter más del líquido ámbar—. Sin embargo, su ex es incapaz de dejarnos tranquilos y siente la necesidad de bloquear mi camino ante cualquier oportunidad.

Rosita araña la mesa con sus cuidadas uñas y suspira.

—No lo has puesto en la lista, ¿verdad?

—Los hombres como él... nunca van a la lista —me quejo de nuevo, desanimado.

—¿Tienes espacio en esa lista para uno más?

—Las cosas no funcionan así.

—Que mal. Conozco a un ex que se lo merece... —apoya la barbilla en la mano y se inclina aún más hacia mí, obligándome a inhalar su espeso perfume de lilas y canela. No es un olor agradable y resisto la tentación de rechazarla—. Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Quién es el siguiente? ¿Quién se queda fuera?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No estoy seguro —mi paranoia entra en acción y la agarro por la muñeca—. ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

—Con calma —Rosita dice tranquila, usando sus encantos _Veela_ para obligar a mi cerebro a liberar oxitocina. Rápidamente, le solté la muñeca—. Solo pregunto porque puedo sentirlo en ti, Malfoy. Hay algo perverso en esa alma tuya.

—Si tú lo dices.

Ella se ríe de mí, girando un mechón de su cabello alrededor de su dedo.

—Creo que es deliciosa, la oscuridad en ti. Sí quisieras, podrías usar tus talentos para cosas más grandes.

—¿Eso es una invitación?

—Si quieres llamarlo así.

—No estoy interesado.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Bien. Haz lo que quieras. Pero conozco a algunas personas que estarían interesadas en tu... experiencia, en caso de que cambies de opinión.

Resoplé una carcajada y observé cómo vertía más alcohol en mi vaso.

—Solo sigue sirviendome alcohol, Rosita. Después de todo, ese es tu _trabajo_.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo paso sentado en la barra dentro de ese agujero de ratas, pero es lo suficientemente como para que la botella de licor misterioso se haya acabado y que el pub se haya llenado considerablemente. Mis dedos siguen enterrándose en mi cuero cabelludo, tirando de las raíces con frustración. Lo único que tengo en mente, es a Hermione Granger mordiéndose el labio justo antes de leer las palabras en su nota.

"_Lo sé_."

Pero, ¿_qué_ demonios sabe? ¿Ella sabe tanto como Rosita? ¿Que soy peligroso? ¿Sabe ella de mi lista? ¿Sabe a cuantas he asesinado con mi cuchillo? ¿O sospecha que algo anda mal conmigo, como Weasley? ¿Está conspirando con él? ¿Es por eso que él estaba en su oficina esta mañana?

Esa nota lo jodió como el infierno. No tenía idea de qué hacer al respecto, y me arrepentía de no haberle preguntado qué quería decir antes de que me lanzara en un ataque de rabia paranoica. Lo peor es que no estoy seguro de cómo acercarme a ella. ¿La espío? ¿Puedo correr el riesgo de saber que ahora ella me desprecia con cada parte de su alma? ¿Soy un caso de caridad? ¿Cómo puede una bruja derribar mi depravación? Soy un asesino de sangre fría, sin embargo...

La puerta se abre, dejando entrar una enorme ráfaga de viento del norte. Me hace estremecer hasta los huesos, o creo que lo hace hasta que la punzada en mi cerebro comienza y mi cabeza se vuelve bruscamente hacia atrás, observando a un hombre alto con una gruesa y negra barba y el cabello peinado hacia atrás

—Dos cervezas, cariño —dice mientras se acerca a la barra y se sienta un taburete lejos del mío.

Su voz... hay algo... irritante. Aunque pueda parecer lo suficientemente agradable, puedo escuchar el acento extraño de un ser oscuro dentro del hombre, a mi monstruo _interno_ no le gusta jugar con otros monstruos, especialmente no uno con corazón negro. Una sonrisa aparece en mis labios cuando me doy cuenta de que este hombre es perfecto para la lista.

—También me tomaré una cerveza, Rosita —agregué, levantando un dedo—. ¿Sabes qué? También pagare su ronda.

—No me gustan esas cosas muchacho —me dice el hombre.

—¿Crees que te estoy coqueteando? —me río—. Eso es _lindo_. Incluso si fuera un desviado, lo cual no soy, mis gustos son un poco más... selectivos.

El hombre resopla en respuesta.

—Sí, tú tampoco eres mi tipo —él pone su varita en el mostrador—. Entonces, ¿por qué comprar una bebida a un extraño?

Rosita pone los vasos frente a nosotros, dándome una mirada inquisitiva, la que ignoro y levanto mi vaso ante el hombre.

—Solo tuve un poco de suerte, eso es todo. Lugar correcto, momento adecuado, ¿sabes?

—Claro... —tomó su bebida y vacío el vaso con cinco tragos. Gotas de cerveza caían por las comisuras de sus labios y se sumergían en su barba, pero eso no parecía importarle. Tomo el siguiente vaso y ahí es cuando lo veo: los rasguños en los lados de su muñeca, justo debajo del puño de su abrigo. Es todo lo que necesito para estar de acuerdo con mi otra personalidad, la emoción se acumula dentro de mi estómago.

—¿Tienes nombre, amigo?

El hombre levanta una gruesa ceja, eructa y golpea su pecho con el puño.

—Floyd.

—Hola, Floyd. «Vas a morir hoy.»

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Joder sí, esta sensación... es justo lo que necesitaba para distraerme. La cálida salpicadura de la sangre en mi rostro es tan calmante como un baño caliente después de un largo día, o el abrazo de Hermione. Ahora puedo pensar con claridad mientras Floyd se retuerce bajo el cuchillo que está enterrado en su hombro. Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y sus gemidos ahogados por una mordaza en su boca son música para mis oídos.

—¿Qué pasa, Floyd? ¿No puedes con esto? —sonrío, quitándole la sangre que lo empapaba, revelando la blancura de su piel. Corté una arteria braquial, lo que explicaría lo blanca que se volvió su tez.

Puedo leer lo que sus ojos dicen: "Enfermo de mierda". Eso es lo que él piensa de mí.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estoy de acuerdo con él.

En serio, ¿qué diablos está mal conmigo? Estoy pasando mi Día de San Valentín apuñalando a un imbécil, en lugar de debajo de las sábanas con la mujer que... santo infierno. ¿La mujer que amo? ¿Es eso posible?

«Amor. No. No soy capaz de eso.»

Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me une a ella? ¿Por qué incluso ahora estoy pensando en ella?

Levanto el cuchillo a la luz de las velas y veo cómo el carmesí gotea por mi muñeca. «Tan hermoso, ¿no es así? El color rojo. El color de la pasión, de la valentía, de la ira. Tanto se puede decir en su belleza, nunca aprecié el color hasta que vi que salía de la garganta de esa la primera vez...»

Tal vez debería hablar con ella.

—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado, Floyd? —pregunto, girando la empuñadura del cuchillo alrededor de mis dedos—. No sé por qué te estoy hablando esto. No es como si fuéramos amigos como para que me des consejos sobre el asunto. Y a juzgar por tú aspecto, dudo que seguiría los consejos de alguien tan perverso como tú —golpeo el cuchillo en su mejilla y los ojos de Floyd se abren—, oh no te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. No estoy del todo seguro de cómo sé que eres una mierda deplorable. Solo... lo hago —la punta de mi cuchillo se desliza sobre su párpado, pero no lo suficiente como para cortar—. Pero mi pregunta es, ¿las mierdas como nosotros merecen amar, Floyd? ¿Somos capaces de hacerlo? —empujo el cuchillo en su lagrimal, finalmente perforando la piel. Una nueva línea color rubí gotea por su mejilla y se acumula en su ojo. Floyd grita contra su mordaza, imagino que la salinidad de su sangre quema su sensible córnea. Que lastima—. E incluso si lo fuéramos, ¿deberíamos ser amados? No es que crea que ella me ama. Pero siempre es bueno soñar, ¿verdad?

Ah, no estoy consiguiendo nada de él. Está luchando contra sus restricciones y le lanzo un hechizo para mantenerlo inmóvil.

Entonces, me inclino, sosteniendo la punta de mi cuchillo sobre su otro ojo.

—Te preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada, Floyd?

Luego conduzco el cuchillo y escucho el débil grito, seguido de un ataque de convulsiones.

—Es lo que pensaba —una maliciosa sonrisa surca mi rostro y el cuchillo se desliza fácilmente a través del tejido blando hasta la base de su cráneo.

Aspiro el olor de la muerte y exhalo con alivio.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione son lo primero que aparece en mi mente cuando el éxtasis desaparece. Solo puedo imaginar lo decepcionada que estaría de mí si lo supiera... si me viera de esta manera. Joder, ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué demonios es lo que me pasa?

Dejo caer el cuchillo a mis pies, salpicando mis zapatos con sangre.

—Arregla tu desastre Draco —me susurro a mí mismo.

Ahora sé lo que necesito hacer, necesito hablarle. No hay forma en que ella pueda saber quién soy realmente, ¿verdad?

Puedo arreglar esto. Puedo... puedo hacer esto bien. Algunas modificaciones de memoria, un poco de romance y todo esto puede ser barrido bajo la alfombra. No puedo perderla, no puedo...

Mis pies suben los escalones de las mazmorras de dos en dos hasta que estoy arriba. Mi mano está preparada para abrir la puerta cuando un leve golpe me detiene en seco.

—¿Draco?

Hermione.

Mierda.

Joder.

Maldición.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —mi voz envía fragmentos de hielo metafórico en su dirección, con la esperanza de alejarla. Incluso si es lo último que quiero hacer—. Cómo hiciste… —«el flú. Lo dejé abierto. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan descuidado?»

El picaporte gira y aunque la puerta está bloqueada, mi mano se acerca y detiene sus movimientos.

—¿Puedo entrar? ¿por favor?

Sacudo la cabeza, sabiendo que ella no puede verlo.

—Yo... no —mis palmas están empapadas de sangre. Prefiero perder toda mi herencia antes de dejarla entrar por esa puerta—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Llegué hace solo un momento —comienza, agitando de nuevo el picaporte. Eventualmente, ella se rinde y suspira—. Por favor háblame.

—Bien —apoyo la frente en la puerta, imaginando su rostro, sabiendo que nunca podría resistirme a una petición suya—. Hablemos.

—¿De Verdad? —su voz tiene esperanza. Se la he dado, ¿y no es completamente egoísta de mi parte disfrutarlo tanto?

—Vamos a empezar por la nota —hago una pausa, evaluando su reacción. Me encuentro solo con silencio—. ¿De qué mierda se trata eso, Hermione? ¿Qué sabes? —dejé de lado las bromas y llené mi voz de burla y orgullo. No puedo dejarle saber lo ansioso que estoy por escuchar su respuesta.

—Me imagino que es un poco difícil de explicar a través de una puerta.

—Esto es todo lo que vas a conseguir, Granger —aquí estoy, volviendo a mis raíces de echar a todos lejos de mí.

—Bueno —ya puedo imaginarla asintiendo—. Está bien... —se escucha un suave golpe, como una mano tocando la puerta—. Sé lo que eres, Draco.

Mi corazón salta. «Imposible.»

—¿Y qué crees que soy?

—No deberías culparte. Si me dejas, puedo ayudarte...

—Contesta la pregunta. ¿Qué crees tú que _soy_?

—Perdido —responde ella—. Confundido. Torturado... Dios, debes sentirte tan solo... comenzó con dolores de cabeza, ¿no? ¿Sensibilidad a la luz del sol y los sonidos? Luego se calentó, como el agua que queda en la estufa. Tuviste pesadillas, rabia. Y comenzaste a alejarte de todo y de todos…

—Deja de analizarme —le grito, odiando cuan precisa es—. No soy uno de tus malditos trabajos de caridad.

—Entonces, es verdad. Tú también sabes lo que eres.

Miro mis temblorosas manos.

—Un monstruo…

—¡No, Draco! ¡No, no lo eres! —puedo escuchar la desesperación en su voz mientras trata de consolarme—. Tú no eres el monstruo. Abre la puerta, Draco. Por favor. Te lo explicaré todo, pero necesitas abrir esta puerta.

—No puedo.

—Puedes confiar en mí.

Lágrimas calientes brotan de mis ojos y sacudo la cabeza.

—No... no puedo.

—Draco... por favor. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí para ti. Puedo ayudarte. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es abrir la puerta.

Abrir la puerta. ¿Es eso realmente todo lo que necesito hacer?

—No entiendes. No puedo confiar en mí mismo. No sé lo que haría...

—No me harás daño —ella mueve el picaporte—. Confío en ti, Draco. Confía en mí. Puedo arreglar esto. Puedo ayudarte a entenderlo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiero volver a confiar en alguien. Quiero que sea ella. Así que quito el cerrojo de la puerta, conteniendo la respiración. Luego la abro y me paro ante ella, empapado en sangre y todo.

—Ayúdame.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin Capitulo Once**_

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	12. Miedo a un nombre

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _**MrBenzedrine**_ y fue beteada por _**Ausie Adeline**_.

**xxx**

¿Alguna vez has planeado algo en tu cabeza, hasta el último detalle, solo para que todo salga completamente diferente? Pensé que ella correría, me gritaría, posiblemente me maldeciría y se iría al Ministerio. Me preparé para todo eso en el momento en que abrí esa puerta; mil escenarios diferentes pasaron por mi cabeza, cada uno más desastroso que el anterior.

Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para que nuestros ojos se encuentran y todo lo que pude encontrar en su mirada fue: simpatía.

—Ayúdame —mis palabras resuenan en el aire entre nosotros como partículas de polvo, demasiado dispersas para agarrarlas y recuperarlas. Me paro frente a ella, empapado de sangre. Mis ojos reflejan lo marchito y solo que estoy por dentro. De pie ante ella, nunca me he sentido tan pequeño. Mis rodillas tiemblan y el cansancio me inundo. De repente, todo lo que quiero hacer es caer de rodillas y pedirle perdón. Rogarle que me entendiera. De pedirle que vea la humanidad en mí... si es que hay algo de humanidad en mí.

Entonces, ella da un paso _adelante_.

—Oh, Draco —su mano se extiende lentamente, como si yo fuera un _Thestral_ destinado a huir si me sobresaltara. Y como un _Thestral_, observo su mano con interés, preguntándome si realmente puedo confiar en ella. Para nuestra sorpresa, la dejé poner su mano en mi mejilla salpicada de sangre, me apoyé contra su toque—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

¿Cuánto tiempo _qué_? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo matando? ¿Disfrutando la emoción de la sangre que gotea sobre mi piel? ¿He contenido la oscuridad en mí que ha estado devorando mi alma?

—Años —mi mejilla roza su palma y mis ojos se cierran automáticamente—. Dilo.

—¿Decir qué?

—Dime que soy imperdonable.

Su otra mano se levanta y me acaricia el rostro, ese fue mi punto de inflexión y deje que mis emociones se desborden. Soy mantequilla en sus manos, maleable y obediente. «Yo quiero… yo quiero…»

—Ven conmigo.

Lo siguiente que sé es que tomo su mano en la mía y la arrastro por el pasillo hacia la sala. No creo ser digno de seguir en su presencia, pero de todos modos lo hago, simplemente porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir su presencia. Apenas registro mis alrededores hasta que me encuentro con mi sillón de cuero, las manos de Hermione se mueven rápidamente hacia la parte inferior de mi camisa manchada de color carmesí para quitarla. Mis manos atrapan sus antebrazos y busco su mirada, finalmente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Detén esto.

—Necesitas ropa nueva —dice ella tan obstinadamente que le permito terminar su tarea y el fino material de mi camisa me roza la cabeza y los brazos antes de caer al suelo a mis pies. Hermione saca su varita y conjura un cuenco y una toalla—. _Aguamenti_ —el tazón se llena de agua y ella sumerge la punta de la toalla antes de llevarla a mi mejilla y frotarla. El silencio cae entre nosotros, incómodo y sofocante, mientras limpia mi rostro y cuello con cuidado. Mis dedos se hunden en los apoyabrazos de mi silla y mi mandíbula está tan tensa que me duelen los dientes. No quiero nada más que huir de ella, pero estoy demasiado fascinado por su disposición para verme así. Inspirado para hacer lo mismo, relajo ligeramente mi postura, mientras ella mueve la tela por mi cuello, presionándola contra mi piel.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto.

—No es tu culpa.

Yo resoplo.

—_No_ lo es, Draco.

—¿Qué sabes tú de esto? —me burlo, levantando mi nariz y volviendo mi mirada hacia otro lado—. Deberías estar horrorizada.

—¿Quién dijo que no lo estoy? —ella elocuentemente me responde con otra pregunta. Hermione retuerce la toalla sobre el recipiente con agua, esparciendo gotas de agua en el piso. Luego ella cepilla el material sobre mi nariz y mejilla—. Dime cuando empezó.

—Dijiste que sabías lo que me estaba pasando. Explícamelo.

—Responde mi pregunta primero.

—No fue una pregunta —respondo—. Más bien una demanda, realmente...

—Draco.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y le sonrió. No importa la situación, mi nombre saliendo de su boca es deliciosamente pecaminoso.

—Comenzó con dolores de cabeza, como dijiste.

—¿Cuándo?

—Después de la guerra.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por mi cuello, hasta mi clavícula.

—Ya veo —ella frota la tela allí con suaves movimientos sobre mi pecho—. Los dolores de cabeza. Descríbelos.

—Mi mente se siente adormecida. Como una aguja pinchando la parte posterior de mi cráneo.

—Mhmm... —ella asiente—. ¿Y los ruidos?

—Ruidos... no, son más que ruidos. Son como sonidos de alta frecuencias.

—¿Y entonces qué?

¿Le doy la oportunidad? ¿Podría todo esto ser producto de mi imaginación? ¿Finalmente he sucumbido y he perdido la cabeza?

—Ambos sabemos lo que viene después —digo—. La única pregunta es por qué no me estás delatando ante las autoridades.

—No es tu culpa…

—Sí, sigues diciendo eso, pero no creo que entiendas, Hermione. Lo _disfruto_ —mi mano se envuelve alrededor de su muñeca y la acerco hasta ubicarla entre mis piernas. Sus rodillas descansan en el suelo, pero su cabeza se cierne a pocos centímetros de la mía. Quiero que comprenda mi oscuridad y yo pueda vea el terror en sus ojos cuando se dé cuenta. Sólo entonces podre borrar sus recuerdos de mi conciencia—. Es eufórico. Me siento volar como cometa cuando lo hago y no planeo detenerme. Ni siquiera por ti —mi corazón está en mi garganta, ahogándome mientras mi mirada la ahoga.

—Puedo ayudarte.

—Lo dudo mucho. Soy lo que soy.

—Solo eres así porque has dejado entrar la oscuridad en ti.

—Cuéntame sobre eso.

—No metafóricamente. _Literalmente_ —nuestros ojos se encuentran de nuevo y esta vez los suyos están llenos de resolución—. No eres así porque eres malvado. Eres así porque has sido _maldecido_.

«¿Maldecido?»

—Los dolores de cabeza. El desapego. La... sed de sangre... —ella traga—. Todos son signos de que has sido maldecido por un _Dybbuk_ —el sonido de esa palabra es como platillos chocando contra mis tímpanos y me estremezco. «¡A la mierda todo! ¿Qué demonios es eso?»

—¿Un qué? —murmuro, cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo la forma en que me late la cabeza.

—Un _Dybbuk_.

—¡Mierda! —libero su muñeca y me pongo las manos en las orejas mientras siento como si me estuvieran empujando puntas de plumas en los tímpanos—. ¡Deja de decir esa palabra!

—Fascinante…

Antes de que sepa lo que está pasando, Hermione se sube a mi regazo y pone una mano en cada lado de mi rostro, manteniéndolo fijo. El dolor palpitante disminuye y vuelvo a abrir mis ojos, aunque mis manos permanecen firmemente sobre mis oídos.

—¿Qué me has hecho?

—No hice nada. Sin embargo, esto confirma mis teorías —su voz es calmante. Ella no se ve asustada por mí, solo preocupada—. Solo una persona afectada por la criatura siente aversión por el nombre. Fuiste maldecido, Draco. Y si continúas por este camino, no habrá vuelta atrás...

—¿Qué? —pregunto—. ¿_Qué_ me va a pasar?

—Te convertirás en un Dyb... en uno de ellos. Por completo. Desquiciado. Un espíritu inquieto en busca de venganza. No habrá recuperación para tu alma.

¿Hay un alma para salvar, en todo caso? Apenas puedo ver el atractivo.

—Yo... estás equivocada —sacudo la cabeza—. No estoy maldito. Estoy dañado. Loco. Deberías estar llamando a St. Mungo para que me encierren, no... —su nariz roza la mía—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —ahora noto que hay lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Deja de alejarme. Sé de lo que estoy hablando. Toda mi carrera se basa en conocer a las criaturas mágicas. ¿Crees que te confrontaría si pensara que salvarte es inútil? ¿Realmente crees eso de mí? ¿Qué arriesgaría mi carrera por una causa perdida?

—He matado gente, Granger.

—Lo sé.

—Deberías tenerme miedo.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—No voy a renunciar —sus labios rozan peligrosamente los míos—. Puedo salvarte.

«¿Salvarme?»

—¿Y quién dice que quiero ser salvo?

—Basta. Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué otra cosa me pedirías ayuda?

¿Ella no entiende? Este... _Dybbuk_ o no, no importa. Si estoy maldito, o desequilibrado mentalmente, no hay diferencia. He _matado_. Asesinado. Estoy más allá de su perdón y ella necesita entenderlo.

—Suéltame.

—No.

—Dije que me _sueltes_ —metí mis dedos en la parte posterior de su cabello y tiré su cabeza hacia atrás, obligándola a verme por lo que soy—. No hay quien me salve, Granger. No soy uno de tus pequeños proyectos. Estoy roto y no me puedes arreglar. Y si no sales de aquí ahora mismo, también te romperé.

—No me harás daño —susurra ella, completamente inmóvil en mi regazo. Hay desafío en sus ojos—. Esto es parte de la maldición del _Dybbuk_.

—¡Deja de decir esa palabra! —gruño mientras el dolor inunda mi mente.

—¡Mírame, Draco! —ella me grita y me sobresalta hasta el punto en que suelto su cabello y me quedo paralizado—. No voy a ir a ninguna parte, ¿me oyes? Voy a ayudarte. Podemos quitarte esta maldición.

Puedo sentir la punzada en la parte posterior de mi cerebro y estoy en conflicto. Cada fibra de mi alma grita que acepte su ayuda, pero hay una capa de adormecimiento dentro de mí que no deja que mis sentimientos surjan.

—Me gusta como soy, Hermione. No quiero que me cambien —e incluso mientras lo digo, no estoy seguro de si yo lo creo—. Además —enrollo uno de sus rizos castaños alrededor de mi dedo y lo jalo—. Creo que tú estás conmigo por quien soy.

—Yo…

—¿Realmente lo vas a negar? —mis ojos se clavaron en los de ella, exigiendo su atención—. Has sabido lo que soy, lo que hago durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo, estuviste dispuesta a salir conmigo y dejarme follarte sobre mi escritorio —enfatizo mi punto al girar mis caderas contra la suya—. Entonces digo que te gusto como soy.

Sus ojos se cierran medio minuto, los vuelve a abrir y me mira obstinadamente.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Mientras más dejes entrar a la oscuridad, más consumirá tu alma.

—¿Una buena persona querría atarte y empujar una polla en tu garganta solo para callarte?

Ella me mira fijamente.

—No quieres decir eso.

—Esa es la cosa —ya puedo sentir mi paciencia vacilar—. Realmente, realmente lo quiero —envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, la atraigo hacia mí, presionando nuestros cuerpos uno contra el otro justo antes de golpear mis labios contra los de ella. Nunca en mi vida imaginé que mi secreto más oscuro sería uno que pudiera compartir con la única persona que me importa. Es liberador. Ella cree que puede salvarme... ¡ja! Ella lo intentara, pero si le gusto como soy ahora, ¿quiere decir que no me acompañara en la oscuridad? ¿Ella quiere ver lo bueno en mí? Todo lo que quiero hacer es mostrarle lo _malvado_ que puedo ser.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin Capitulo Doce**_

_**Notas:**_ ¡Hola a todos! ¿cómo han estado? por mi parte el tiempo libre ha sido escaso, pero a estas alturas de la vida y de la pandemia eso es normal XD no tengo mucho que decir, estoy algo apresurada ahora, ya que tengo que ir a recoger porquería de perro (tengo 9 perros así que imagínense cuanto de eso tengo que limpiar XD) y también le prometí a mi madre que la ayudaría a plantar algunas verduras en el jardín. Realmente espero que el capitulo fuese de su agrado.

Cuídense mucho, saludos. Nos estaremos viendo el día **_2 de septiembre_**.

**_Guest Guest:_** Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y sobre todo mi traducción.

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	13. Probando las aguas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _**MrBenzedrine**_ y fue beteada por _**Ausie Adeline**_.

**xxx**

De alguna manera, me había convencido de quedarme a pasar la noche en su casa por no una, dos, sino tres noches seguidas para "observarme". Cada noche, después de ese fatídico encuentro, me acompañaba desde mi oficina hasta su apartamento y no teníamos actividades extra curriculares. Hermione creía que era lo mejor y estoy dispuesto a dejar que lo piense si eso significa que puedo pasar tanto tiempo con ella como sea posible. La envié a casa la noche en que me reveló sus verdaderas intenciones; no podía soportar la idea de que ella fuera considerada una "cómplice" en mis transgresiones. Pero después de deshacerme de Floyd como o se llamará, fui a su casa rápidamente, recién duchado y le permití que me hiciera exploraciones médicas para revelar mi funcionamiento interno.

Tres noches después, lo único que ha descubierto es un leve soplo cardíaco que he cargado desde mi nacimiento. La observo agitar su varita en varias partes de mi cuerpo antes de que ella asienta con la cabeza o suspire y garabatee en un cuaderno destinado a su investigación. Eventualmente, me aburro y me retiro a su sofá, hojeando las revistas de su mesa de café y debatiendo la mejor manera de acercarme a ella para tener sexo. Hasta el momento, el tema no ha surgido y no he querido presionar mi suerte, considerando que ella _no_ se alejó cuando me vio cubierto de sangre. Pero, al igual que ese pinchazo molesto que siento en la parte posterior de mi cráneo cuando es hora de hacer cosas malas, mi pene tiene la "opción" para elegir y ella siempre es la víctima de su deseo.

Bueno, estoy seguro que a estas alturas, mi deseo por ella no ha pasado desapercibido. Después de todo, hemos "hecho cositas" antes.

Sus ojos se enfocan en mí mientras retira su mirada de su cuaderno y golpea la punta de su pluma con su barbilla.

—En una escala de uno a diez, califica tu nivel de hambre.

—Teniendo en cuenta que comí antes de irme de la oficina... un tres. Sin embargo —intencionalmente arrastré mis ojos por sus pantalones cortos y sonrío— hay otras cosas que ansío además de la comida. Y ese tipo de hambre es... extremadamente insatisfactoria.

—Draco, necesito que te concentres —me regaña, apuntándome acusatoriamente con la pluma. Simplemente pongo los ojos en blanco mientras ella continúa—. Dijiste que había una lista.

—Eso es verdad.

—Y en esa lista, mantienes un registro de cada persona que el _Dybbuk_… —me retorcí en mi asiento ante la palabra, aunque ha sido más fácil de manejar, como hemos estado practicando— ha seleccionado como tu próximo...

Su voz se desvanece y me encuentro terminando la oración por ella.

—¿Víctima?

—Objetivo —me corrige—. Eso es muy peculiar.

—Lo siento, pero ¿qué es peculiar?

—He revisado todos los archivos y libros que tengo a mi disposición, sin embargo, nunca he leído sobre un caso donde la víctima haga una lista.

Resoplé y rodé mis ojos una vez más.

—No soy una víctima, Granger. Te lo dije, yo lo disfruto.

—Y _como_ te _dije_, ese es el pensamiento del _Dybbuk_ —el sonido de una computadora portátil al cerrarse de golpe solo aumenta la perforación en mis oídos con el sonido de la palabra que he llegado a temer—. Dices que no sabes cómo los seleccionas, ¿verdad?

—Estas en lo correcto de nuevo.

—Sin embargo, has dicho que cada uno de ellos "lo merecía". ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? —ella me mira expectante, preparada para una respuesta, pero no estoy segura de poder dársela.

—Es solo un sentimiento —le digo, agitando mi mano mientras observo las pecas a lo largo del puente de su nariz—. Algo, tal vez la cosa dentro de mí, conoce sus corazones. Es como... —intento concentrarme en el sentimiento y en la mejor manera de describirlo— como si estuviera leyendo sus auras.

—Interesante —ella apoya su barbilla en su mano y posa su codo a lo largo del brazo de su sillón reclinable.

—No es interesante —le espeté—. Deberías estar malditamente aterrorizada.

—Las criaturas incomprendidas son mi especialidad —afirma ella—. Dime, ¿qué tipo de investigadora sería si te diera la espalda?

—Una que está a salvo. Una inteligente.

—¿Estás diciendo que me falta inteligencia? —ella levanta una ceja.

Yo sonrío a cambio.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que _debería_ estar malditamente aterrorizado, ahora? —cuando la veo bostezar, veo mi apertura—. ¿Tal vez necesitamos un poco de descanso por ahora?

—¿Estás cansado? —pregunta de inmediato, alcanzando su cuaderno.

—No en lo más mínimo —admito honestamente. Me levanto del sofá y me acerco a ella, ofreciéndome la mano—. Pero tú, pequeña bruja, parece que podrías necesitar una siesta.

Ella me sonríe, colocando su cuaderno en el piso antes de tomar mi mano, permitiéndome que la levante. Ella se apoya en mi pecho y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi torso, sorprendiéndome.

—Y te preguntas por qué no voy a renunciar a ti.

—No me lo pregunto; es algo que sé. Estás loca —beso la parte superior de su cabeza, frotando suavemente los círculos por su espalda.

—La definición de locura es repetir las mismas acciones una y otra vez.

—Precisamente por eso soy una causa perdida.

—Solo hemos empezado a entender la superficie de tu condición.

—Si nos atrapan…

—-No lo harán. Además, todavía tendrías que hacer algo atroz mientras estás bajo mi vigilancia. Considero que esta paz es un gran éxito hasta ahora.

—El hecho de que me hayas impedido explorar las perspectivas no significa que hayas saciado mis impulsos —señalo—. Y luego está Weasley...

—Yo me encargaré de Ron. Tú… —ella me golpea en el pecho con un dedo y se inclina para mirarme a los ojos— mantente lo más lejos de él. ¿Está claro?

—Hmm... me temo que tendrás que convencerme. Estoy pensando en algo que incluye la falta de ropa y a ti y a mí en una cama, eso será suficiente.

—No es una buena idea combinar mi trabajo con mi vida personal —responde ella.

—Lo dice la mujer que trajo su trabajo a casa con ella, literalmente —mis dedos se deslizan por su espalda hasta el dobladillo de sus pantalones cortos antes apretar con avidez su trasero y levantarla. Sus piernas se enroscan automáticamente alrededor de mi cintura y ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para equilibrarse, aunque sus ojos se estrechan en respuesta.

—Movimiento audaz —dice ella, rozando su nariz contra la mía.

—Soy un hombre audaz —le respondo, desafiándola con una sonrisa. Para mi deleite, sus labios encuentran los míos y nuestras lenguas se enredaron en suaves caricias. En lugar de continuar, le pellizco la lengua con los dientes y la atrapo, riendo mientras ella retira su apéndice. Luego capturo su labio superior de la misma manera, tirándolo de forma seductora. Un suave jadeo es su respuesta y meto mi lengua en su boca antes de poner mi reclamo en ella con besos ásperos. Las manos de Hermione encuentran su camino hacia la parte posterior de mi cuello. La forma en que tira de mis cabellos me hace gemir y me siento eufórico cuando nuestros besos se vuelven más lentos, pero firmes, como si nos devoráramos mutuamente.

Impaciente como soy, logro encontrar la voluntad de no follarla duramente como la última vez, en lugar de eso, la llevo con cuidado hacia su dormitorio, como si fuera el premio más precioso.

La única vez que hago una pausa es para abrir la puerta antes de llevarla a su habitación y recostarla en su cama, tomándome mi tiempo. Mi hermosa Granger sabe cómo mantener a flote los malditos fragmentos de mí y todavía me encuentra merecedor de ella. Tal vez sea todo un producto de mi imaginación; tal vez sea la locura de ambos, pero nos hemos encontrado en esta locura que llamamos vida y no tengo intención de dejarla ir.

Por siempre juntos.

Mi cuerpo me impulsa a reclamarla y no solo su cuerpo, sino también su corazón. Es por eso que soy amable con ella esta vez, cuanto más se enamora de mí, más fácil será oscurecer su espíritu para que coincida con el mío. Ella ya está en el punto de inflexión. Todo lo que necesito es un buen empujón para enviarla al límite. El amor, creo, lo haría, pero tengo que tener cuidado. Los asuntos del corazón son inconstantes y la necesito totalmente dedicada a mí, tal como yo lo estoy para ella.

Mis labios encuentran su cuello y mis dientes se hunden en su garganta, dejando mi marca. Mi Granger, no de Weasley. No de Potter. No, esta mujer me pertenece.

—Draco —ella insta, separando sus piernas y presentándose ante mí. Tal confianza que tiene un alma buena como la de ella.

Mis manos viajan por sus caderas, su estómago, finalmente ahuecando sus exquisitos pechos a través de su camiseta de tirantes. Esos pezones se han estado burlando de mi toda la noche, así que los tomo, rozando mis pulgares sobre su carne rígida. Al mismo tiempo, clavo mis dientes en su clavícula y me gano un grito silencioso en respuesta. Puedo decir que se está esforzando para no retorcerse debajo de mí, negándome esa satisfacción. Pero todavía me salgo con la mía, porque su espalda se arquea ligeramente, presionando sus pechos en mis manos. Les doy a cada uno un ligero apretón y susurro contra su pulso.

—Tengo que decir que estoy un poco en conflicto.

Puedo escuchar su respiración agitada mientras lucha por responder. Finalmente, ella se obliga a decir.

—¿Oh? ¿Por qué... es eso?

Continúo amasando sus pechos, amando el control que tengo sobre su cuerpo.

—Hay tantos impulsos dentro de mí... estoy dividido entre a cuál quiero escuchar más.

Siempre la erudita, su interés está en su apogeo y la oigo gemir entre jadeos.

—Describe los impulsos.

Yo sonrió, ella es como masilla en mis manos. Le daré el conocimiento que sé que calmará su espíritu y la hará sentir importante.

—Tengo el deseo de envolver mis dedos alrededor de tu garganta y estrangularte ligeramente —le pellizco el cuello para probar mi punto—. Y también quiero quitarte toda la ropa y hacerte gritar mi nombre hasta que ya no tengas voz —con una mano aún en su pecho, me coloco a horcajadas en sus caderas y muevo mi otra mano hasta la base de su garganta, curvando mis dedos alrededor de su cuello. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y lamo mis labios, deleitándome con la sorpresa que reflejan sus ojos. _Finalmente_, una reacción honesta. Ahora veré si puedo hacer que me tema—. ¿Cuál crees que debería escuchar, hmm? ¿Voz número uno o la número dos?

—¿Son voces reales? —ella pregunta y gruño en respuesta, apretando mi agarre alrededor de ella. No lo suficiente como para estrangularla, pero sí lo suficiente como para llamar su atención. Sus ojos se abren mientras sigo masajeando su pecho, confundiendo su sistema nervioso.

—¿Importa? —susurro, moviendo mi rostro hacia la parte superior de su ropa mientras mantengo mi agarre en su cuello. Tire su camiseta de tirantes hacia abajo, exponiendo su pezón. Mi cabeza se hunde y capturo su pezón con mis labios, chupando y mordiendo para hacerla jadear y suspirar contra mi mano. Su corazón está latiendo tan fuerte que puedo oírlo, puedo sentirlo en su pecho mientras me inclino con cuidado y agito mi lengua sobre su seno. Joder, ese pequeño trozo de carne rosada tiene un sabor divino y mis dedos se aprietan en respuesta.

—Dr… aco —ella murmura, luchando por respirar—. Y-yo... apretando demasiado...

—Mmm —respondo, apretando más mis dedos—. Soy consciente de ello —mi mano en su pecho se mueve hacia abajo, hasta el dobladillo de sus pantalones cortos, pero esta vez no espero a ver cómo responderá. Agito la prenda con un movimiento rápido—. Oh, querida señorita Granger. ¿Siempre te vas a la cama sin ropa interior?

Sus dedos se hunden en mi muñeca, tratando de hacerme soltar el agarre en su cuello, pero no soy quien deba ceder.

—Ahora. Dijiste que no estabas asustada, Hermione —bromeé, moviendo mis dedos entre sus piernas y encontrándola llena de deseo por mí. Esto era un juego, una especie de broma para ver qué tan bien podía manejar la oscuridad dentro de mí. Pero al verla desnuda ante mis ojos con mis dedos listos para arremeter contra su hermoso coño en cualquier momento, me encuentro perdido en lo glorioso que es todo esto. A la mierda todo. El juego previo es mi especialidad, pero tengo que tenerla _ahora_.

Me inclino hacia arriba y alcanzo la hebilla de mi cinturón, aún sin permitir que ella se mueva bajo mi agarre alrededor de su cuello; sin embargo, le concedo permiso para respirar, aliviando la tensión. Rápidamente, da un gran suspiro y comienza a agitarse en shock debajo de mí, con los ojos llenos de confusión y de lujuria. «Sí, eso es todo, Hermione. Date cuenta de que lo que te he dado no es algo que los demás hayan obtenido: elegir si continuamos con esto.»

—¿Asustada ya? —susurro, sacando mi miembro de mi pantalón y acariciándome ligeramente.

Sus ojos lo miran con avidez antes de lamerse los labios y responder.

—No me harás daño.

—Oh, Hermione —me río y sacudo la cabeza—. Ahí es donde te equivocas, amor.

Sin perder un instante, suelto su garganta y uso la misma mano para agarrar los rizos de la parte posterior de su cabeza, sacudiendo su rostro hacia adelante. Al mismo tiempo, coloco mis piernas sobre su torso y me empujo dentro de su boca, hasta que golpea el fondo de su garganta. Hermione se queda sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos y las cejas alzadas. Realmente no me importa, porque la vista de mi polla metida dentro de su boca es más de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado. Esta es una imagen mucho mejor que la que he soñado mientras me tocaba en la ducha. Es mejor porque es real y ella es real y su lengua es más suave que la palma de mi mano, sin importar cuánto lubricante usara.

—Dioses, Granger —murmuré, retirando mi polla solo para volver a golpearla. Las manos de Hermione se levantan y empujan contra mis caderas, pero soy implacable en mi resolución de follar su boca. Muevo mi rodilla sobre un brazo y lo inmovilizo, luego hago lo mismo con el otro. Hermione lucha debajo de mí, jadeando por respirar, respira por la nariz antes de empujarme tan profundo por su garganta que se atraganta. La retracción de los músculos de su garganta es espectacular y me muerdo el labio mientras le doy una sonrisa digna de Salazar Slytherin—. Qué buena y pequeña bruja eres, tomando así mi polla en tu boca —me empiezo a mover hacia adelante y hacia atrás, moviéndome entre sus labios y su lengua. Con un fuerte empuje me enterré profundamente en su garganta, mi saco rozaba contra su barbilla—. Joder, qué buena eres.

Me retiro completamente y Hermione jadea, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella frota los músculos adoloridos de su garganta, pero no le doy tiempo para pensar en lo que acaba de suceder. Me pongo de espaldas y la levanto para sentarla en mi regazo. Cuando lo hace, le quito el cabello de sus ojos, limpiándole las lágrimas.

—Shh —persuadí, rozando mi longitud contra sus pliegues—. Shh, ahora. Monta mi polla. Eso mejorara todo.

Hermione cierra los ojos, apoyándose en mi mano. Bueno, eso es un cambio extraño, pensé que estaría furiosa, pero en cambio parece que le gusta lo que he hecho. ¿Cuánta oscuridad puede tomar una mujer sin romperse?

—¿Quieres que te monte, Draco? —susurra ella, lamiendo mi pulgar con su suave y húmeda lengua. Se pone de rodillas, posicionándose encima de mí y guía mi longitud hacia su entrada—. Bien —y luego se deja caer sobre mi polla, envolviéndome dentro de ella, se siente como regresar a casa, ella besa mis labios con movimientos tiernos.

Mierda. No estoy completamente seguro de que un hombre como yo sepa amar, pero si tuviera que adivinarlo, seria esto, esto es lo que se siente. Preocuparme por alguien que solo quiere lo mejor para mí en su corazón.

Cierro los ojos y permito que Hermione me haga caer en el olvido, llevándose los trozos de mi alma oscura y limpiándolos con su pureza.

Esta noche, he visto lo bellamente corrupta que es ella y sé que ahora puedo lograr mis objetivos. Paso a paso, me digo mientras la llevo a su primer orgasmo.

Un paso a la vez.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin Capitulo Trece**_

_**Notas:** _¡Hola! ¿cómo están? Aprovechare de actualizar mientras preparo las cosas para la clase de mi sobrino por lo que solo les dejare una notita rápida XD como que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto de ser una mujer multitareas. Espero que el capitulo sea del agrado de ustedes. Ahora me voy porque la clase esta a punto de comenzar.

Mil besos y recuerden dejar comentarios. La próxima actualización será… creo que el día 1 de octubre.

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	14. Vacío

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _**MrBenzedrine**_ y fue beteada por _**Ausie Adeline**_.

**xxx**

Soy un corruptor Está en mi naturaleza, es quien soy. No hay cambio. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer cambiar, dada la oportunidad. Siempre he sido alguien que empuja a las personas hasta sus puntos de quiebre solo para ver qué se necesita para que se rompan y Hermione no es la excepción. Entonces, cuando el sol se asoma entre las cortinas, no me arrepiento de lo que hice anoche. En todo caso, eso solo me dice que es más fuerte que cualquier mujer que haya conocido y probablemente, que jamás encontraré. Especialmente cuando abro los ojos a primera hora de la mañana para encontrarla ya tomando notas en su cuaderno.

Está vestida y estoy un poco decepcionado de ver su cuerpo cubierto por la pequeña camiseta de nuevo. Su cuerpo se ve mucho más hermoso sin nada de ropa. Está demasiado fascinada en su trabajo para darse cuenta de que me he despertado, así que me quedé quieto en la cama y la vi escribir. Merlín, no tiene idea de lo hermosa que se ve en este momento.

Eventualmente, me canso de mirarla y me acerco a ella, pasando mi brazo por su cintura y moviendo mi rostro hacia su costado, distrayéndola de su trabajo. Deja el libro sobre la mesita de noche y me mira, sonriendo.

—Buenos días.

—Hola —le respondí, inclinándome para besar sus labios. Para mi disgusto, ella vuelve su rostro en el último momento y me obligo a besarle la mejilla. Eso nunca servirá. Me siento derecho y me deslizo aún más cerca, enjaulándola con uno de mis brazos y luego el otro, a cada lado de su cabeza, tocando nariz con nariz con ella—. Bésame.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Mis ojos se entrecierran, pero le doy en el gusto porque me siento generoso y aparto mi rostro del de ella, recostándome entre las mantas, mi cabeza golpea la almohada.

—Está bien. Tienes mi atención.

—En primer lugar, quiero que sepas cuánto disfruté lo de anoche —dice ella, aunque su lenguaje corporal demuestra que no está disfrutando de los pensamientos que pasan por su mente—. Pero _nunca_ toleraré que te aproveches de mí otra vez.

—¿Aprovecharme? ¿Es así como llamas a estar gritando debajo de mí?

Se arrastra en la cama, girando todo su cuerpo hacia mí. Puedo decir que es difícil para ella mantener la calma.

—Lo que hiciste, manipulándome así... no lo tolerare.

Levanto una ceja y por alguna razón, mis mejillas se ponen rojas por el calor. Siento como si estuviera en exhibición, siendo castigado por algo ridículo.

—Te manipularé todo lo que quiera.

—Si lo haces, te delatare ante el Ministerio yo misma —sus ojos me miraban desafiantes—. Estamos aquí para curarte, no para que me pongas en peligro.

—Ya está en peligro, solo por estar cerca de mí. ¿Cree que está realmente a salvo? Porque tengo noticias para usted, señorita Granger. No le dado ninguna razón para sentirte así.

—Eres una buena persona, Draco. Incluso si no lo ves tú mismo.

Me burlo, rodando los ojos.

—No me digas así.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno.

—Pero eres tú.

Suelto un gruñido, bajo al principio, luego fuerte, escapa de la parte superior de mi garganta. No puedo explicarlo. De repente, estoy tan _enojado_. Tan... jodidamente... enojado...

—Soy cualquier cosa menos bueno, Hermione.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—¿Como _puedes_ decir eso? —agarro mi cabello para evitar usar mis dedos para dañar su hermoso, hermoso cuerpo—. Crees que me conoces, pero no. No sabes lo que pasa dentro de mi cabeza.

—Explícamelo, entonces.

Mis brazos tiemblan, mi mandíbula se aprieta y estoy completamente a merced de mi otro yo. Me levanto de la cama, desnudo y corro hacia la puerta. Hermione me sigue rápidamente, bloqueándome el camino antes de llegar a la puerta, apoyada en el pomo de la puerta. Maravillosamente determinada, sorprendentemente desnuda, se para frente a mí, negándose a retroceder ante el monstruo que soy.

—Fuera de mi camino.

—No.

—Ahora, Granger.

—¡No me digas Granger! Ahora, he mirado para otro lado porque creo que hay bondad en ti y quiero salvar esa parte de ti. No quiero que pierdas tu alma —ella pone una mano sobre mi pecho—. Háblame.

Me inclino hacia adelante, rozando mi nariz contra la de ella. Sé que debería sentir algo, pero _no_ lo hago. Puede que no se mueva por miedo, pero se _moverá_.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, amor. Ahora... —inhalo el aroma de su piel, bajando la nariz por su mejilla y enterrándola en sus tupidos rizos— ¿por qué no te metes en la ducha y yo me uniré a ti después?

—¿Y no te irás?

—Por supuesto no.

Ella suspira, acariciando mi estómago. Para atraerla, presiono mi cuerpo contra el de ella y es todo lo que necesito. Ella se hace a un lado y aprovecho la oportunidad para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta. Su mano se extiende y me arranca la muñeca, girándome para mirarla de nuevo.

—Dijiste que no te irías.

—Bueno—ruedo los ojos— mentí.

—Draco, detén esto.

—No, Hermione. No lo haré. ¿No puedes verlo? ¿Quieres conocer al verdadero yo? Esto es todo. Sin pretensiones. Sin formalidades. Aquí estoy —la miro profundamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué sientes ahora? —ella pregunta.

Una sonrisa delgada se arrastra por mis labios.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Nada. Ni una maldita cosa. Sé que debería ser una persona normal que debería sentirme terrible por manipularte de la manera en que lo hago, pero no lo siento. No lo haré. Siempre te manipularé. Es quien soy.

—¿_Por qué_? Yo... pensé que te preocupabas por mí.

—Esa es la cosa. Lo _hago_.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas entrar?

—Te estoy dejando entrar. Simplemente no te está gustando lo que estás viendo. No es que no sepa que lo que estoy haciendo está mal, simplemente no me _importa_ —me giro para irme, pero ella me agarra del brazo otra vez—. Déjame ir, Granger.

—No me rendiré contigo.

—Quizás deberías.

—Tal vez te sientes vacío por dentro porque tienes miedo de dejar salir tus emociones. Tienes miedo de verte a ti mismo por lo que realmente eres. ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió eso?

—¿Vas a analizarme ahora? Sin ofender, pero no eres una psiquiatra. Y yo no soy tu maldita _mascota_ —retiro el brazo y abro la puerta—. Haré lo que quiera, de acuerdo y no te interpondrás en mi camino.

—Bien. ¿Quieres tu espacio? —ella cruza los brazos—. Bien, vete.

Le levanto una ceja.

—¿De verdad?

—Si.

—La psicología inversa tampoco funcionará en mí.

—Por supuesto que no. Te estoy diciendo que te vayas.

Sonrío, realizo un _accio_ con mi varita y convoco mi ropa. Es como si me hubieran quitado un peso de los hombros cuando paso las piernas por el pantalón y me pongo la camisa. Puedo decir que está enojada cuando la beso en la mejilla. Sé que debería sentir algo por hacerla sentir mal. Pero no lo siento. Y ahora ella lo sabe.

—¿Te... veré para cenar? —ofrezco.

—No cuentes con eso.

Y luego ella cierra la puerta de la habitación en mi rostro, dejándome solo en el pasillo.

«Interesante... tal vez no soy el único que necesita algo de espacio.»

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin Capitulo Catorce**_

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	15. Cambio de rumbo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _**MrBenzedrine**_ y fue beteada por _**Ausie Adeline**_.

**xxx**

De alguna manera, he terminado en el Callejón Knockturn, buscando algo, alguien que me sacie el apetito. Esta mañana, me desperté al lado de la mujer de mis sueños: alguien que se preocupa por mi bienestar, incluso cuando sé muy bien que estoy más allá de la redención. Ahora, me he salido con la mía y no podía sentirme _peor_. Pensé que tener en control me haría sentir poderoso, pero solo aumento mi estrés y arrepentimiento.

Pensé que estaba vacío...

Entonces, ¿qué son todas estas emociones? ¿Cómo las controlo?

Necesito… necesito…

—Ya basta, Verl.

—Ah, vamos. Sabes que solo estoy jugando contigo.

Es como si algo hiciera clic dentro de mi subconsciente y me dirijo al dúo que conversa, observando a la pareja más joven en la oscuridad de un callejón justo al lado de Borgin y Burkes. La chica está presionada contra una pared por el chico y él pasa sus manos por el costado de su falda.

—En serio —dice ella, sacudiéndose fuera de su alcance—. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí. Voy a buscar a Jewel y a Roman.

—No seas así, Bessie. Sólo quiero echar un vistazo…

Bofetada.

—Tócame otra vez y gritaré que me están violando —Bessie agarra su mochila y sale corriendo del callejón, casi chocando contra mí—. Er... lo siento, señor.

Le doy un asentimiento, permitiéndole dejar Knockturn Alley en una sola pieza. Verl no se percata de mí cuando él patea la pared y maldice en voz baja. Se pasa una mano temblorosa por el cabello, sin remordimientos. Lo que veo en sus ojos es lo mismo que veo cuando me miro en el espejo; la necesidad de lastimar y su víctima acaba de irse antes de que le hayan dado una oportunidad. No puede tener más de diecisiete años, recién graduado de Hogwarts si tuviera que adivinar. Es joven... tiene mucha vida y oportunidades por vivir, sin embargo...

Mis pies se dirigen hacia el callejón y sus ojos se vuelven hacia mí en confusión.

—Eh... sí, amigo. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Con un tirón, lo agarro por el cuello del abrigo y lo arrastro más profundo en el callejón, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

—¡Oi! ¡No hay necesidad de ponerse violento! ¡Tengo dinero!

—Cállate —le exijo, golpeándolo contra la pared. Hay un escozor en mi pecho que sé que no se irá. Una mirada a los ojos del chico y me doy cuenta que está hecho para mi lista—. Verl, ¿verdad?

—Y-yo...

—Apuesto a que piensas que eres la gran cosa, ¿no? Apuesto a que no fue la primera vez que intentaste aprovechar a alguien.

—Whoa. Compañero. Tienes la impresión equivocada…

Lo empujo hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás, golpeando su cabeza contra los ladrillos detrás de él.

—Tengo la impresión correcta. Y no me llames "compañero" —mis dedos van a su garganta y se aferran con fuerza. Me siento muy lejos de la situación, mirándolo desde dentro, pero sin tener control sobre mis acciones. Esta vez, se siente diferente. Se siente... extraño, de alguna manera. Veo el miedo en sus ojos, pero no me despierta como debería.

Este hombre, si no se controla, continuará hasta ser una especie de violador. He visto a su tipo antes, paseándose por los pubs que tanto me gustan. Tienen la muerte en sus ojos... como ojos de cabra. Vacío de vida, vacío de conciencia.

Pero cuando mis dedos agarran su garganta con más fuerza y comienzo a quitarle la vida, no puedo evitar sentirme... mal.

Algo está _mal_.

Cierro los ojos, asfixiándolo más fuerte. Y es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que está mal: el rostro de Hermione es lo único que puedo ver detrás de mis párpados. Tiene una mirada de decepción, una que solo se agrava escucho el grito ahogado de Verl.

_Mátalo_.

«No puedo.»

Mis ojos se abren, viendo como Verl se pone rojo bajo mi agarre. Puedo verlo, está a punto de no volver. Solo un poco más y su vida será un recuerdo fugaz de la querida Bessie y de todas las demás mujeres a las que ha molestado. Sólo un poco más...

«Detente.»

Mis dedos lo liberan involuntariamente y me alejo mientras Verl lucha por respirar. No tengo idea de lo que me ha pasado, pero ¿no puedo salir del infierno en que he metido? Su ojo izquierdo tiene unos pocos vasos sanguíneos rotos. Bueno. Espero que sirva de recordatorio.

Podría _obliviarlo_, pero entonces el mensaje sería olvidado.

—Fuera de mi vista —le digo—. Menciona esto a alguien o intenta hacer algo como lo que le hiciste a esa chica otra vez y estarás muerto antes de que puedas decir "compañero". ¿Lo entiendes?

Verl asiente vigorosamente, pasando sus manos sobre la piel magullada de su cuello.

—S-sí. L-l-lo entiendo —y luego pasa a mi lado, corriendo hacia las partes más iluminadas de Knockturn.

Me quedo mirando mis dedos, todavía enroscados como para quitarle la vida. Algo en mí ha cambiado.

¿Qué me ha hecho Hermione Granger?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dos días. Han pasado dos malditos días desde que hablamos. He estado a merced de mi propio autocontrol, nervioso y agitado.

Ya no estoy vacío. Cada día me llena de algo nuevo, sin embargo, el sentimiento me resulta familiar: ira. Más que eso, es una furia volcánica, lista para estallar en cualquier momento. No estoy seguro de por qué estoy tan enojado, pero sé que está influyendo en cada decisión que tomo de ir a casa después del trabajo y reflexionar sobre el hecho de que Hermione y yo no estamos de acuerdo. He estado comportándome "bien" últimamente, pensé, tal vez, su terapia estaba funcionando, pero...

No. Todo lo que quiero hacer es _lastimar_ a alguien, a alguna cosa. Quiero romper vasos, lanzar cuchillos y abrir un estomago humano con mis propias manos. ¿Cómo se _atreve_ ella a tratar a domesticarme como si fuera una especie de criatura? ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar que puede controlar lo que digo, lo que hago, a dónde voy...? ¿Cómo se atreve a evitar que mate?

«Ella solo está tratando de cuidar de ti...»

¡Mentira! ¿Darme órdenes y decirme que mis acciones no serán toleradas? Eso es lo que un dueño le dice a un perro antes de patearlo. ¡Y ahora me ignora!

«Ella no ha hecho nada más que cuidar de ti y aguantar tu mierda.»

Oh por favor. Ella está demasiado arriba como para ver que no soy bueno para ella. En realidad, ¿qué eventos traumáticos ha sufrido para buscar consuelo en _mis_ brazos? En los brazos de un asesino...

«Bueno, ella participo en la guerra.»

Sí, eso también. La guerra nos afectó a todos, hasta cierto punto. Recuerdo a mi tía riendo mientras lastimaba el brazo de Hermione. Recuerdo la culpa, la frustración que sentí en ese momento. Me escondí en mi habitación y me tapé con una almohada para silenciar sus gritos. Y ahora, yo soy quien está lastimando a las personas... soy quien las hace gritar. Y ahora ni siquiera puedo hacer eso correctamente...

«Maldito sea este _Dybbuk_.»

Maldito sea.

Doy un fuerte suspiro mientras entro a mi estudio. Mis manos se agitan sobre los botones de mi camisa, pellizcándolos y los soltándolos en movimientos sistemáticos. Debería irme a un pub para llenarme de whisky, mujeres y víctimas... así que, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué me impide hacer eso? ¿Qué es este sentimiento en mi pecho?

«Se llama conciencia.»

Absurdo. No tengo una de esas en...

Mi cabeza se sacude. Me estoy dejando llevar por una teoría y me lanzo hacia mi escritorio, con las manos temblando por la adrenalina.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¡aja! —encuentro el libro oculto bajo una pila de notas del trabajo que traje a casa conmigo. "_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_". Hay un marcador en la página que necesito y leo las palabras en voz alta, revolviéndome el cabello mientras analizo la definición—. Un _Dybbuk_… —casi suelto el libro del insoportable dolor en mis oídos, pero sigo adelante— es un _espíritu_ maligno que se cree que es el alma de una persona que ha fallecido...

Después de escuchar a Hermione hablando del espíritu, asumí que era una entidad antigua. Pero podría ser cualquiera, ¿verdad? Cualquier muerto. Cualquiera que se haya ido con asuntos pendientes y rabia en su corazón. ¿Y qué mejor momento para dejar almas insatisfechas que la Segunda Guerra Mágica? Particularmente las batallas, si el espíritu que ha maldecido mi alma tiene asuntos pendientes...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Toc, toc, toc. Silencio. Toc, toc, toc.

—¡Dios mío, Draco! Son las dos de la... —Hermione abre bruscamente la puerta para verme empapado, no con sangre sino con agua de lluvia, de pies a cabeza— mañana —ella me mira, desconcertada, por un tiempo, mirándome mientras me sacudo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Depende de tu definición de bien —respondo, no estoy seguro de si debo moverme, o quedarme quieto, o irme a la mierda, mandarla a la mierda. Frustrado—. Estás en mi cabeza.

—En realidad, estoy en mi puerta.

—No. Quiero decir... no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza —empecé a pasearme, con las manos metidas detrás de la espalda para ocultar los espasmos en mis dedos—. Te dejé y tenía toda la intención de matar después de eso. Lo tenía a mi alcance —mi mano sale delante, imitando como estrangule a Verl.

—¿Lo hiciste? —ella susurra.

Mi mano cae a mi lado.

—No pude. Tú... estás en mi cabeza.

El alivio se extiende por su rostro y ella se aclara la garganta.

—¿Y?

—¿Y?

—¿Y te arrepientes de lo que dijiste?

—No puedes hablar en serio en este momento —me vuelvo hacia ella, con las cejas fruncidas—. Te digo que me las arreglé para evitar matar a alguien, ¿y todavía quieres una disculpa?

Ella endereza sus hombros y dice, muy seria.

—Sí.

Levanto una ceja, perplejo ante su audacia. Lentamente, cruzo la distancia entre nosotros, hasta que estamos a un metro de distancia.

—Admítelo, Draco —dice ella—. No estás vacío por dentro. Solo desearías estarlo.

—¿Qué sabrías de eso? —me burlo, al escuchar la incomodidad en mi tono.

—Si estuvieras vacío, no sentirías que debas responsabilizarte. Pero eso es exactamente lo que tu maldición quiere de ti. Cuanto más abrazas tus emociones, más cerca estarás de lo que alguna vez fuiste. Pero el primer paso es la admisión. Entonces... sí. Quiero que te disculpes. Quiero que te enfrentes a tus demonios y confíes tus errores.

Guau. Incluso ahora, a las dos de la mañana, ella sigue trabajando.

—No soy uno de tus monstruos.

—No si admites que lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Si sigues huyendo de tus emociones, te _convertirás_ en uno. Y si lo haces —hay severidad en su voz—. Me veré obligada a dejarte ir.

Mi garganta se tensa.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Si siento que estás más allá de la salvación, sí. Lo prometo.

Hace un mes, me habría divertido de ella por pensar que podría ayudarme. La había insultado, había retorcido sus palabras y empujado algo de realidad por su garganta. Ahora, me aferro a esas palabras como una boya.

—Me equivoqué —lo admito, aunque deja un mal sabor en mi lengua—. Yo... necesito tu ayuda.

—Y no estás vacío.

—No, no estoy.

Su mano se desliza en la mía y siento un tirón cuando me guía hacia adentro.

—Hola, Draco. Es bueno ver al verdadero tú, por una vez.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin Capitulo Quince**_

_**Notas:**_ ¡Hola! ¿cómo están? Se supone que debería estar trabajando, pero quiero actualizar la historia antes de olvidarlo XD creo que es hora de empezar a poner recordatorios en mi teléfono. Disfruten la lectura y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, siempre es lindo saber que piensan, además toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida.

La próxima actualización será el día 3 de noviembre. Saludos y cuídense mucho.

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	16. Alma atada

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _**MrBenzedrine**_ y fue beteada por _**Ausie Adeline**_.

**xxx**

Mi ropa está empapada, aun así, me arrastro sin rumbo en la morada de Hermione, goteando agua en los pisos inmaculadamente limpios. Supongo que no debería decir sin rumbo, me siento así, pero la mujer de cabello tupido que tengo delante de mí tiene las cosas planeadas. Ella me guía hasta un taburete junto a la barra de la cocina y me sienta. Tan pronto estoy aclimatado, siento que la contracción de mis dedos se desvanece, dejando solo los escalofríos de frío.

Teniendo pena de mí, Hermione extiende las manos hacia mi chaleco, desatando cada botón con lenta precisión. Yo la dejo, no tiene sentido rechazar su cuidado, además, sus dedos son cálidos al tacto. Cuando llega a mi camisa blanca, también empiezan a deshacer los botones. Una vez que termina, camina hacia mi espalda y me quita la camisa de los hombros y los brazos, dejándome desnudo y tan vulnerable como mis emociones.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con el "verdadero" yo? —pido con voz ronca y seca. «¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí algo decente o tomé un vaso de agua?»

Hermione se posa frente a mí otra vez, con la ropa mojada en la mano.

—Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta a eso.

No digo nada durante un tiempo, despojado de todo lo que sé que es verdad. Durante años, he aceptado que soy un monstruo. Nunca he cuestionado qué es lo que me convirtió en uno, solo cedi ante mis impulsos de matar tan fácil como si no fuera algo importante. Pensar que no era yo en absoluto... de alguna manera se siente perverso. Como si toda mi existencia fuera de Hogwarts haya sido una mentira.

Finalmente, encuentro las palabras.

—El D-Dy... esa _cosa_ ha estado dentro de mí durante años.

—Sí —ella asiente, tomando mi ropa y colocándola sobre el mostrador cuidadosamente doblada. ¿Por qué hace eso, está más allá de mí, considerando que todavía están húmedos? Luego, pone un taburete frente al mío y toma asiento, con las manos en su regazo.

—Lo he pensado un poco —le digo, situando mi lengua entre mis dientes— y los impulsos solo vinieron después de la guerra.

—Mhmm —asiente de nuevo, con un toque de experiencia en su voz, recordándome a un profesor que observa como uno de sus alumnos está a punto de realizar un gran descubrimiento.

—¿Por qué siento que ya sabes sobre eso?

—Solo dime lo que sabes —dice ella—. Quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir.

Una ola de ira me invade, pero una mano suave descansa contra mi rodilla.

—Respiraciones profundas, ahora.

Y lo hago, suelto un suspiro después de respirar profundamente hasta volver a estar tranquilo. Me toma unos minutos llegar a ese nivel de relajación, pero la paciencia de Hermione nunca cede.

—Solo empecé después de... bueno, después de la Batalla... —las palabras son difíciles de formular, pero encuentro la voluntad— ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que alguien que murió entonces me esté poseyendo ahora?

—El pensamiento se me _había_ ocurrido —no hay shock. No hay aspecto desconcertado. Simplemente me dio una respuesta simple, con un toque de emoción en ella.

—Oh, ¿lo pensaste? —mi voz canta con sarcasmo, con la esperanza de quemar algo de ese entusiasmo en sus ojos—. Y dime, ¿_cuándo_ planeabas hablarme de esto, tal vez solo la información _vital_ que podría usar para expulsar lo que sea que tenga dentro, ¿a _quién_ esté dentro de mí?

Como si estuviera leyendo desde un leer de referencia frente a ella, comienza a hablar.

—No quería revelar demasiado de mis teorías hasta que estuviera segura de que te comprometerías a _curarte_ a ti mismo. Tenía que convencerte de que no eras un caso perdido.

—¿Así que todo este tiempo, no has estado segura? —presiono, mi pulso se eleva.

—He querido creer…

—Pero no lo has hecho. Has dudado de mí.

—Bueno, no me has dado muchas opciones, ¿verdad? —ella alza sus manos en el aire con frustración.

—¿Entonces estás admitiendo que me mentiste?

—Nunca mentí —Hermione me apunta con un dedo descontento—. Creo que eres bueno, por debajo de todo. _No_ estaba segura de sí te permitirías el lujo de creerlo. Esto no funcionará si no crees en eso.

—¿Y cómo lo sabrías? —me inclino hacia adelante, peligrosamente cerca de ese dedo—. ¿Alguna vez te has encontrado con alguien como yo antes?

Hay una pausa, luego una tos.

—Como... sí, lo he hecho.

Siento que mi ceja izquierda se levanta.

—¿Oh? —hay mil preguntas que quiero hacer, pero ella comienza a hablar antes que yo.

—Ella no era... exactamente como tú. El _Dybbuk_…

Mis ojos se cierran con fuerza cuando siento el abrasador dolor que esa palabra me causa. Mis manos se agarran al mostrador para evitar que caiga rodillas.

—El espíritu —se corrigió Hermione— no se parecía en nada al tuyo.

—¿Cómo era?

—El asunto no terminado era simple. El espíritu era el de una anciana que murió sola en su casa. Nadie encontró su cuerpo durante semanas... quería que alguien visitara su tumba.

—Bueno... eso no suena tan mal.

—Pensarías eso, excepto que sus dos hijos cremaron su cuerpo y se repartieron las cenizas entre sí. Nunca fue enterrada adecuadamente, y la mujer era extremadamente religiosa. Sus hijos... no tanto. Uno de los hijos vendió muchas de sus posesiones después de separarse de su esposa, accidentalmente vendió las cenizas de su madre que estaban dentro de una caja de madera donde guardaba la urna, incluyendo el anillo de su madre y la última carta que ella le había escrito. Esa caja fue a parar a manos de una joven en Escocia, ella no tenía ni idea en ese momento que poseía un objeto peligroso, una caja _Dybbuk_.

—¡Mierda! —casi me muerdo la lengua—. ¡Deja de usar esa maldita palabra, Hermione! —entonces la información me golpea— ¿una caja?

—No cualquier caja. Una que este bañada con sentimientos, que contenga los restos y recuerdos del espíritu. Así es como... bueno, cómo se crea una. Hay muchos espíritus malévolos que han fallecido, pero no todos pueden poseer a un anfitrión. Necesitan estar atados a algo para lograr un anclaje adecuado para hacer su última voluntad.

Cuando me doy cuenta de las implicaciones de sus palabras, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

—¿Es... tiene que ser una caja?

—No. Podría ser cualquier cosa, siempre que contenga los ingredientes adecuados.

—¿Ingredientes apropiados? No es una _poción_ —le digo bruscamente, demasiado metido en mis propios pensamientos para contener mi lengua. Mi mente vuelve a los últimos fragmentos de memoria que puedo recordar de quien soy _yo_ realmente: un niño burlón y cobarde que tiene miedo de defenderse a sí mismo o a cualquiera que esté a mi alrededor. Que tiene miedo a salirse de la línea y marcar una diferencia. Miedo de ensuciarse las manos—. ¿Podría... podría ser un libro?

Finalmente, parece que he dejado perplejo a Hermione Jean Granger. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué, tiene que ser con la pregunta más importante de mi vida? Abre la boca, se detiene y luego la cierra, golpeando sus dedos sobre la encimera de la cocina. Después de lo que se siente como eones, ella formula una respuesta.

—Supongo... si todos los componentes estuvieran en orden... sí. Uno necesitaría un elemento de valor sentimental.

—El libro —ofrezco.

—Entonces una voz. Necesitaría la voz del espíritu.

—Una inscripción, ¿sería suficiente?

—No veo por qué no... —ella inclina la cabeza, mirándome con curiosidad y me atrevo a decir, horror—. Pero lo último que se necesitaría sería la unión. Las cenizas. Un mechón de cabello...

—Sangre —la miro profundamente a los ojos, dándole la pieza final del rompecabezas—. La inscripción fue escrita con sangre.

—¿Estás seguro?

—He visto suficiente sangre para saber cómo se ve cuando está seca. Nunca se me había ocurrido antes, pero... —salto de mi silla y la arrastro conmigo.

—Espera, Draco, ¿qué estás? ¿dónde vamos…?

—Creí que eras inteligente, Hermione. Vamos a mi casa y podrás verlo por ti misma.

Mientras arrojo una gran cantidad de polvo flú a la chimenea, ella pregunta.

—¿Qué clase de libro es?

Me dirijo a ella, temiendo su reacción, pero esperando lo mejor.

—Es un diario... con cada nombre de cada vida que he tomado —no le doy tiempo para que responda porque tengo mucho miedo, en lugar de eso, tiré de ella hacia las llamas verdes conmigo y nos dejamos por la corriente de fuego camino a mi casa. Tan pronto como aterrizamos dentro de mi estudio, salgo del flú y camino a mi escritorio, derribando el inútil montón de plumas y botellas de tinta. En mi prisa uno de los botes cae al suelo, derramando su contenido. Me importa poco y finalmente muevo suficientes artículos para presionar una pequeña palanca que está en el estante trasero.

Mi mano alcanza el cajón debajo de mi espacio de trabajo, ahora libre del glamour. Lo desgarro y con cuidado, saco el solitario diario. Me dirijo a Hermione, acunando mis confesiones en mis manos, sabiendo que lo que hare a continuación significa que tengo confianza en ella. Este libro me puede arruinar. Este libro podría, literalmente, llevarme a Azkaban. El beso de los Dementores podría estar prohibido por ley, pero no me atrevería a dudar que volverían a utilizarlo si se supiera algo de esto, si se descubría que Draco Malfoy, el famoso ex mortífago, era un asesino en serie.

Deslizo el libro en sus manos, evaluando su respuesta. Lo que vi en ella es una mezcla de miedo y comprensión. Aunque no ha hablado, puedo verlo en sus ojos; hay una promesa de permanecer aquí, incluso si las cosas son malas.

Lentamente abro el libro y rebelo el interior de la portada, donde las palabras están escritas con letras color carmesí.

"_Oh como desearía que mi sonrisa pudiera matar demonios en la forma en que solo la tuya puede. Entonces nunca necesitarías llorar de nuevo."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin Capitulo Dieciséis**_

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	17. Quédate

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _**MrBenzedrine**_ y fue beteada por _**Ausie Adeline**_.

**xxx**

Nos quedamos en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad. Observo cómo sus ojos estudian detalladamente la inscripción, sus dedos trazan las sangrientas letras como si estuviera en trance. Mi estómago se contrae y mis ojos se vuelven borrosos porque me niego a parpadear, aunque sea por un segundo, hasta que pueda ver una reacción en ella. Su expresión estoica solo se suma a mí ya creciente tensión y eventualmente, me impaciento esperando.

Nunca he sido muy paciente.

—Hermione.

Sus ojos parpadean hacia los míos y sus labios forman una línea dura. Veo que los músculos de su cuello se contraen mientras traga antes de abrir la boca para decir.

—¿Puedo... lo que quiero decir es... puedo leerlo?

—¿Leerlo?

—Sí. El libro. Tus... escritos. ¿Podría...?

—No creo que sea una buena idea —sin pensarlo, extiendo la mano y le arrebato el libro, cerrándolo firme mientras lo hago—. ¿Crees que es esto? ¿La "caja"?

La observo deslizar su lengua sobre su labio inferior antes de morderlo. Es un movimiento que involuntariamente está despertando la oscuridad dentro de mí.

—Creo que es una gran posibilidad. Hay algunas pruebas que tendremos que realizar. ¿Dónde lo obtuviste?

Tiempo de confesión: a mi yo más joven, al adolescente le encantaba tomar cosas de los estantes que no me pertenecían.

—Recuerdas el día que casi morimos en la Sala de los Menesteres, ¿verdad?

Ella asiente, lentamente.

—El _fiendfyre_. Te refieres al día en que Harry, Ron y yo salvamos tu vida.

—Detalles —agito mi mano con desprecio— el punto es que antes de que la habitación se incendiara, me guardé algo —agito el libro.

—Tú lo robaste.

—Otra vez, esos son detalles —ruedo los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Importa?

—Quiero saber todas las variables.

«¿Por qué lo _robé_ en primer lugar?»

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro. Fue como... cuando pasé por ahí... me llamó.

—¿Llamado cómo?

—¿Intuición, tal vez? ¿Cómo debería saberlo? —cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho, con el libro aún en mi mano.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tuviste el libro antes de sentir un cambio?

—Antes de que comenzara a matar, querrás decir.

Un silencio extraño cuelga entre nosotros.

Entonces respondo.

—Meses, tal vez.

—¿Llevabas el libro contigo en ese momento?

—No. Lo mantengo aquí.

—¿Había algo escrito en el, además de la inscripción?

—No.

«Ella hace muchas preguntas...»

Valientemente, da un paso adelante y me toca la mejilla.

—Me gustaría ver dentro del libro. Por favor.

—Pero…

—Puedes confiar en mí, Draco. He llegado hasta aquí sin darte la espalda. Por favor.

No puedo explicar la desconfianza que siento, para todos los propósitos, le debo a esta mujer mi vida. No, no debería querer arrancarle una extremidad. No debería querer destrozarla con mis dientes.

—Yo... esta muy brillante aquí —cambié de tema y saqué mi varita para apagar las llamas de la chimenea y las diversas velas que se encendieron con nuestra llegada. Sin darle tiempo, cierro la distancia entre yo y mi escritorio, empujo el libro de nuevo y cierro el cajón—. ¿Hace calor aquí, no crees? —sé que no, mis pantalones aún están empapados y eso me recuerda que he extinguido las llamas de la chimenea. Eso todavía no detiene el sudor frío que se extiende sobre mi piel.

—Draco...

—Estoy bien —insisto, volviéndome para mirarla. Mi corazón se acelera cuando muevo nerviosamente mis dedos, empujando y rasgando mis cutículas. Puedo sentirlo, la oscuridad en mí. Quiere escapar—. Deberías irte.

—No voy a ninguna parte —dice Hermione, adoptando una postura decidida para solidificar sus palabras—. ¿Está sucediendo?

—Agua —le susurro.

—Está bien. Vamos a conseguirte un poco de agua.

—No es necesario. Puedo decirle a uno de los elfos domésticos…

—Si terminas esa frase, hechizaré tus partes nobles —ella me da una sonrisa peculiar, aunque su amenaza se siente muy real—. Somos más que capaces de buscar nuestras propias cosas. Una vez que te hayamos curado, vamos a tener una larga charla sobre la liberación de los elfos domésticos —ella me agarra del brazo y procede a sacarme de mi guarida. Tomo la iniciativa, guiándonos por pasillo tras pasillo hasta que estamos cerca de la cocina. Cuando cruzamos el arco que conduce al comedor, oigo su respiración entrecortada. Todavía tenemos que hablar sobre el dragón en la habitación; el pasado nos persigue a los dos cuando se trata de _esta_ habitación. Desde que mis padres se mudaron para establecerse en Nápoles, no he puesto un pie en ese traicionero lugar que solíamos llamar "el comedor".

Bajamos un conjunto de escalones de piedra hasta las cocinas y le permito a Hermione que me sirva un vaso de agua del grifo mientras me siento en la esquina, donde un conjunto de bancos de piedra que ofrecen refugio junto a una mesa de madera. Aquí es donde consumo la mayoría de mis comidas cuando estoy en casa.

Hermione se sienta a mi lado mientras bebo tranquilamente de mi vaso. Pasan los minutos en silencio, ella llena mi vaso unas tres veces más y finalmente he saciado mi sed. Estoy demasiado agitado para tener los modales apropiados y me limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano como un plebeyo.

—¿Mejor? —ella pregunta.

—Sí —respondo, deslizando mi mano sobre la de ella, envolviendo mis dedos alrededor de su delgada palma—. No he sentido esta... libertad en mucho tiempo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Creo que acabas de hacerlo —repliqué con un toque de humor. Su respuesta fue un rápido golpe en mi hombro, seguido de un movimiento de ojos burlón.

—Cuando lograste detenerte, ¿qué estaba pasando por tu mente?

—Te lo he dicho, ¿no es así? No pude sacarte de mí cerebro. Es como si estuvieras allí detrás de mis párpados, frunciéndome el ceño con desaprobación.

—¿Tenías miedo de decepcionarme?

—Supongo que esa es una manera de expresarlo —acerco su mano a mí, separando sus dedos y notando la gran diferencia de tamaño no solo en nuestros dedos, sino también en nuestras uñas. Ella es tan delicada, pero me doy cuenta de la piel desgarrada en el borde de sus dedos—. Morderse las uñas es un mal hábito, Granger.

—Así que soy Granger otra vez, ¿verdad? —ella me golpea en el costado con su mano libre, haciéndome saltar de sorpresa.

Aprieto su mano más fuerte, escuchando el zumbido en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. «No, no ahora. Estoy contento. No quiero...»

—¿Qué pasa ahora? Tenemos la caja. ¿La destruimos?

—No —ella sacude su cabeza—. Esa es una _muy_ mala idea.

—¿Por qué?

—Si uno destruye la atadura original del espíritu, creará uno nuevo, uno permanente dentro del anfitrión.

—No destruyas el libro —asentí—. Anotado.

—¿Como te sientes? —pregunta ella.

—Frío. Amargado. Solo —corro mi mano libre sobre mis ojos, frotándolos con agotamiento—. Pero más yo mismo de lo que me he sentido en años. ¿Eso es algo bueno?

—Es algo muy bueno. Maravilloso, de hecho.

Una sonrisa se posa en mi boca, aunque trato de silenciarla con una pregunta que ha estado ardiendo en el fondo de mi mente desde que se mencionó el tema.

—Hermione, ¿qué le pasó a la mujer? ¿Y a su espíritu?

Siento que su mano se tensa sobre la mía; el cuerpo entero de Hermione se paraliza. Con un rápido tirón, ella deja mi mano y se levanta del banco, agarrando mi vaso para colocarlo en el fregadero.

—¿Has terminado?

Curioso, levanto una ceja.

—Hermione…

—¿Has _terminado_?

—Sí.

El cristal tintineó en el fregadero y las manos de Hermione se posan en el borde del mostrador.

—Tendrás que perdonarme. El tema aún está muy fresco en mi mente y temí lo peor cuando estaba investigando su caso. Algunas cosas fueron muy conmovedoras... —ella gira la cabeza y me da una sonrisa cansada—. Solo sé que todo fue exitoso. Ella y su espíritu pudieron llegar a un acuerdo de algún tipo.

—¿Acuerdo?

—Para cumplir con el Dyb… lo siento, para cumplir con los asuntos pendientes del espíritu. Sin embargo, el tuyo no sucumbirá a ningún acuerdo, o eso me imagino.

—¿Cuál es mi… _su_ asunto pendiente? ¿Qué crees tú? —es difícil imaginar que esta sea la voluntad de alguien más y no la mía. Todo se siente tan _personal_.

—Es por eso que esperaba echar un vistazo en ese diario tuyo.

Mis ojos se posan sobre la mesa, sombríos y contemplativos.

—¿Realmente crees que ayudará?

—Creo que, si podemos establecer una conexión entre tus víctimas, podríamos determinar el motivo, o al menos una persona con la que todos podrían haber estado conectados.

—Todos se lo merecían —escucho las palabras, pero no recuerdo el deseo de decirlas en voz alta.

En lugar de discutir, Hermione simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Estoy segura de que lo hicieron —sus bonitos ojos marrones caen sobre mis pálidos iris grises, resilientes en su resolución de encontrar algo bueno en mí—. Debes estar congelado. Vamos, quítate esos pantalones empapados, o vas a resfriarte.

Me encuentro sonriendo.

—Hermione Granger, ¿estás tratando de desnudarme? Todo lo que necesitas hacer es preguntar —para ser descarado, le lanzo un beso burlón mientras me pongo de pie.

—Lo creas o no, me preocupa tu salud. Escúchame —dice incrédula— preocupada por la salud de un Malfoy. Nunca pensé que este día llegaría.

—Todos sucumben a nuestros encantos, tarde o temprano —lo puedo sentir, una alegría dentro de mí que no había sentido desde que era adolescente, persiguiendo faldas cortas por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Hay una ligereza en mi pecho, mi cabeza está mucho menos nublada y... me atrevo a pensarlo, _siento_ emociones otra vez. No solo ira o represalia, sino también entusiasmo y admiración por la mujer que tengo delante. Siento la araña en la oscuridad, pero tiene miedo de la luz dentro de la tierna sonrisa de Hermione. Ella me salva de quien he sido todos estos años. No quiero que esto se desperdicie—. Ven acá —muevo un dedo, llamándola.

—¿Por qué?

—Simplemente hazlo.

Y ella lo hace. Ella obedece cada una de mis órdenes como… _no_, _detente_. No la estás _mandando_.

—Bueno —dice ella mientras se detiene solo a unos centímetros de distancia—. Estoy aquí. Ahora que…

Mis labios se encuentran con los de ella al mismo tiempo que mis dedos bailan por sus mejillas, delicados y persuasivos, se deslizan de nuevo a las raíces de su cabello, desesperados por contacto. _Estoy_ desesperado por algo de contacto. No quiero perder esta parte de mí otra vez. La única forma en que quiero perderme es dentro de ella.

¿Qué es esto?

«Es _amor_. Estás _enamorado_ de ella, idiota.»

—Di que te quedas —le susurro, nariz con nariz—. No me dejes solo en este momento.

Una mano suave acaricia mi mejilla.

—Dije que te ayudaría a quitarte la ropa, ¿verdad?

No puedo sofocar una sonrisa divertida.

—Noté que nunca dijiste nada sobre ponerme otra ropa.

—El contacto piel con piel está clínicamente probado para calentar un cuerpo más rápido.

—Me estoy congelando, entonces.

—Prácticamente te estas poniendo azul —ella se aleja de mí y se ríe mientras se mueve hacia el pasillo—. El agua tibia también debería ayudar... ¿dónde está el baño?

Hay un picor en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, pero lo ignoro, por ahora. En este momento, todo lo que me importa es Hermione y la promesa de su cálido abrazo. Mi oscuridad puede esperar... por ahora.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin Capitulo Diecisiete**_

_**Notas:**_ ¡Holis! ¿cómo esta mi gente bella? Aprovechando mi break para almorzar, porque hoy en la tarde tendré muchos trabajitos escolares que hacer con mi sobrino. Tenemos que grabar videos de ejercicios para su clase de deportes y yo soy asquerosamente mala para editar videos… recen por mi para que todo nos salga bien y no tenga que recurrir a la edición.

Como ya sabrán, por motivos académicos me tendré que ir a un pequeño hiatus que durara un par de meses, ya que este año aparte de prepararme para mis finales también deberé ayudar a mis sobrinos a prepararse para sus finales. La maternidad es muy desgastante, no le crean a nadie que les diga lo contrario.

Nos vemos…

**N**aoko **I**chigo


End file.
